The crow
by Itsyourfriendisa
Summary: Illryains were born for battle, a warmongering tribe of brutes people thought. Kol thought nothing of them, they were book characters in ACOTAR. Made up. Until she found her self stranded in their world avoiding the main plot at all costs even if it meant taking up a post in Hewn City and fighting a war. Basically just some fun.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1 - HEWN CITY

As the snow devoured the light from every side of the mountain pass, snowdrifts loomed above in icy waves the stars did very little as all light was swallowed whole by the night. The Illyrian warriors trudged by horseback, hunched over and exhausted from the days of flying and trekking through the unrelenting mountain-scape bare of proper civilization. Though they were too prideful to admit it to be so, their muscles were bunched and sore and their asses were frozen solid to worn saddles.

No words were spoken tight-lipped and eyes squinted through the stormy white, as any warmth they had left could be carried by a breath. They had to arrive soon they collectively prayed, not that Illrayians pray too much; even with the snow that crept down their backsides through leather and furs, and kissed their faces spring was to arrive in the months to come and the city couldn't be too far off. It was a relief to know they wouldn't be back through the pass until the snow had melted if they were to leave at all.

They were moving down the tight mountain trails to be dispersed as guards in Hewn or Valris security was needed so something of the likes of the Hybern attack would not occur again. They had Lady Feyre who fought in the last attack but they couldn't count on her to defend the next time, there could be a bigger attack at any time.

In the crowd of men was one woman she didn't want to be here. _Anywhere _but here she supposed it was for the best though. if she wanted to not be noticed by The Court of Dreams she'd need to be well away. She'd read the books a definitely wanted to be a background character if she could help it, lay low learn some things maybe fight a war of two. Or a dog, either could work.

The opinion of their High Lady varied greatly squadron to squadron. Some would lay down to die at any command as well as quiver and grovel at her feet like dogs, loyal to a fault to the now fae use to be human High Lady, others were skeptical to have a Fae woman in charge of them and believed she should fall in line behind her husband, not that they would express such distaste. Whether they like her not they were damned grateful that she had the power she did.

The numbers were in the fifties, streaming down the trails in black leather that looked as if it were scales on a serpent. She shuttered, the cold was too lonely; too quiet, but allowed her to catch her breath and plan the days ahead. Also how to trick the others into believing she was actually trained in these mountains, if not they'd have her head firmly sat on a pike, wings torn. She assumed, she wasn't sure what order. She'd seen the smaller camps and how they treated women finding ways to discriminate and humiliate people disregarding them as less than human or fae because of what they believed in, she'd seen it. Whippings, mutilation, dismemberment, it was something she wouldn't wish of any of her enemies. While not common, those kinds of Illyrians were not kind to those that deceived them. Especially females.

* * *

It was uncommon for Cassian, the Commander of the Night Court to tag along on a little thing like this, but felt the reins of duty above him to do so, the cold didn't bother him much but he'd most definitely rather be in woman's sheets at some pleasure house in Valais where it smelt of herbs, spices, glittering candlelight and giggling girls. Here, It smelt of horse shit, piss and sweat. Not like it had ever smelt different than the place he grew up in. Now that he'd know the luxuries of having a bath more than once a fortnight. He'd never go back. They walked further into the winters grasp they reached the side of the pass where it winded down they could see the giant looming silhouette of Hewn city entrance.

"Halt." Cassian stuck a leather fist up other held the reins on his horse and they come to a stop. He turned his horse and yelled through the wind. "This is where we'll part, now, I know you may have certain preferences on such a subject and please put a hand in the air if you'd rather be posted in Hewn City. In the fifty, twenty put their hand up, Cassian didn't understand the appeal of Hewn but decided not to question it as he'd rather not be posted down there himself. "Alright you all will be following Allistare, I wish you luck."

Allistare yelled and motion with his and for those to come forward, The woman trudged forward passing most without question about the bandana around her face, her short hair, and feminine eyes and long lashes. Cassian watched them past his eyes landing on her for a few seconds before passing undisturbed under the low light. She let out a breath she hadn't known she'd been holding before her eyes trained ahead once again to the stables she slowly got off her horse her legs had turned to jelly during the long ride.

Hewn City was known for its violent tendencies, dark dealings, and cruelty toward others but a safe haven for those who prefer a more violent rule that Lord Rhysand hadn't delivered in recent years. She knew going to Hewn City would keep the Court of Dreams far away from her, and keep them from invading her mind. The stew she'd consumed the day before turned and lurched in her stomach knowing Hewn city wasn't the best place for a girl from the stories she heard from anyone who'd been there. The air was stiflingly damp as they entered the smell of men filter through the air in the small space. She hardly looked the part of a warrior with her wings and measly dagger by her side but decided I'd do.

This was one of the worst places to be she thought. Even the people who already lived in hellish parts of the world thought to themselves, "At least I'm not in the Court of Nightmares." And now she was here. Suprise.

"Welcome the Hewn City," Alistair said gruffly under a salt and pepper coloured goatee as they all entered the darkly lit city it smelt vulgar, rats scurried along the corridors as they moved, "The sleeping arrangements are set out on the parchment if you have a problem take it up with someone else" Allistare then turned a wobbled away, probably to find something to drink and someone to warm his bed, Connie had to admit she'd do the same after the chill of the ride here. The rest left scuttled toward the parchment that held their fates,

_Kol, Richon and Pyper,_ written in a swirly cursive she traced the inky lines with her fingers across the rough parchment. Kol, it was a name she'd chosen here her old name would never fit with her appearance now it was a pretty name, short and didn't make people think. Her roommates were a mystery to her though she had no idea who they were out of the sea of black and browns but decided it was probably for the best if she arrived first. Choosing a top bunk she slid her self around the cold damp room, it would be best if she slept in her leathers with the chill and dampness and it held her chest area down binding it from view, something that held importance if she wanted to stay hidden here. A male of pure raw arrogance sauntered into the room looking around before his hazel eyes found Bramble.

"The names Richon" his voice was smoky and rumbled like a throaty dragon, his hair was long and shiny from the lack of showering, it was long but not long enough to tie. He held out a large glove-covered hand.

"Kol," She said in a low voice looking down.

"What a name, eh? you parent don' like you or something?" he tilted his head forward looking at his shorter companion. "So short eh?" She gave him a pointed look in silence,

"Something like that."

He nodded to himself humming, it wasn't uncommon for Illyrians to have more than one child, most would have at least one other sibling, survivability rates were low in this time even with magic. Being the favourite was hard most younger siblings were neglected once they could feed themselves.

Richon pointed and the black cloth covering her face, "What happened? you ugly or somethin'?"

As she had fabricated she replied in a deeper voice than naturally, "A fire took half my face just scarred skin and bone, nasty to look at, disgusting really" She fingered the fabric looking for a reaction to the fake story nervously. Though there was truth to the story, it was how she died in her last life. A scar ran up her face to near the bottom of her eye to prove it. He turned his head abruptly taking in the information before he shrugged turning to unload his leather pack. The silence drew across the room for a few moments as she watched him unload his bag slowly.

"Do you have a companion for guard duty yet? Most have already picked each other but my ass was too frozen to speak during the ride" He confessed rummaging through the leather bag unpacking random things on his bed.

She shook her head, while she'd heard others muttering about it it hadn't crossed past in her thoughts until now.

"Well guess ya' have one now" He bellowed and a toothy wide smile crossed his face.

Connie could feel the tension in the room until it was broken by whom probably was Pyper, he was skin and bones the Illyrian leather slid off his skin, he was pale and if he hadn't had the inky black wings on his back she would've claimed him to be only a fae boy or human, not of a warrior, weak and dainty. He looked nervous but well collected, he knew his place was at the bottom and had it as such. His grinned and crooked toothy smile at his roommates.

"The names Pyper" his voice rang out less smoky than Richon, higher in pitch and nasally.

"A pleasure, I'm trying to get some sleep," Richon said plainly and had laid down on the bunk underneath Connie adjusting himself to be comfortable the bed creaked in response. Pyper sat down aswell on his bed awkwardly adjusting himself before clearing his throat

"So what do you think will happen with us?" The squeaking of the bed below to indicate to her that he had a reaction at all.

"We're new so probably just some normal 'peacekeepin' I heard ya' don' have to take it seriously, it will be easy if ya have a backbone, that what my brothers told me. I think we'll be assigned shifts tomorrow," Richon whispered annoyed by the other boy, "So by Caldron just sleep."

When silence reached across and only shuffling could be heard Kol turned over and welcomed the sweet embrace of sleep to her tired limbs.

* * *

Most had fallen into a routine, wake, eat, guard and sleep.

She worked during the nights as well as her roommate Richon who was becoming a quick friend despite some of his views towards Lord Rhysand. Nothing happened usually, they'd maybe break up a fight or two over meaningless garbage, sleep during the days and train sometimes. She fit in barely with the rest of her fit and well defined muscled colleagues. Pyper and she were weak, but she was far more coordinated than poor Pyper who'd become a punching bag for their superiors. Connie didn't speak much she, decided it wasn't going to help if her voice decides to crack like a pre-pubescent boy and became a silent companion to the rest, who liked her welcomed her well enough like brothers much to her surprise especially Richon. It was nice after her time alone.

Today had marked the fifth week in Hewn city for her and settling in had been hard in such a judgmental city.

It wasn't a kind city; Dark alleys were known to take lone ladies and whisk them away to unknown places be sold and raped by vile men. People turned a blind eye, it wasn't their problem she assumed that was the way, to not care or feel remorse for those lesser. Guards may sometimes fight them off and sometimes join them instead it was vile, but the way. The High Lord hardly resided down in the city, and Keir held as the 'leader.' The city was known as the city of nightmares, it was definitely that, as well as something more sinister.


	2. Chapter 2

Hewn had a sense of high regality to it, the houses were built over-hanging and into the very mountain itself. Rock stacked over one another creating narrow cobbled streets, steam came from spitting cooking oils of the slums, the sprawling underground city was full of the most inquisitive eyes.

The Ladies and Lords lived high above, far too dignified to mingle with the lives of the bustling daily life that became of the merchants and blacksmiths and those that were covered in dust and soot by the end of their days. Down there, the dark crept tangled in fear. The streets became narrow and uneven the feeling of uneasiness crept in your gut eyes watched from the shadows prowling the streets with nightmarish glee

The city didn't bother Kol nearly much anymore as it did when she first arrived, she had Richon, and she looked scary enough to not pick a fight with especially with a sword drawn. The smell of crude oil, strong aged wine and dust became nothing more than an afterthought months came by swiftly ending. Kol spent her time on the night shift usually bored, fatigued and half-awake at most. A result of the uncommon hours that she awoke for her shift.

The quiet halls and streets that always held a cold and damp chill went down her spine through the leathers. With only the sprinkle of people that dared come out from their homes in the early hours of the night, it was quite a boring but necessary job. Those who did were stragglers from the dirty grime filled brothels and bars or trudging to work. This work for long but it kept her sane.

Kol raced down the curving stone staircase boot clanking and echoed as she hit the uneven stony floors avoiding the fourteenth stair since her last tumble down it. She crept down the long vastly boring carved stone halls into the broadly lit expanse of a room with rusting swords pledged on both sides. She crouched down examing the craft of the blades, of course, one that sat on her hip via a hard black leather belt giving a pressing but the familiar weight was her favourable sword she rather not dull it so for sparing there wasn't any better, created by skilled blacksmiths of Hewn in crevices riddled with soot and raging fire. She'd ask for daggers next time she thought, that would be cool.

Richon stepped in ducking his head through the archway he had an expression of inquisitive happiness, mouth quirked in a small noticeable smile that Kol hadn't cracked, but, in finding her fast sprint quite amusing he had run down at the same pace if a bit slower. The dust jumped in surprise as he landed hard on the dusty flooring of the training floor, he was built like a great brick wall tall and strong, he pulled his long greatsword from his side. It screeched with delight for its owner had finally sought to use it once again.

"I'd never take you for a sword wanker" He shot her a slow smile at her staring at the sword with such an intense look. Kol rolled her eyes at the comment, it was very Richon indeed. Kol threw an inquisitive brow and removed her belt and sword it clattered to the ground hard on the stone and granite then grabbing a new one by the cold hilt, she tested the weight in her hands, it was unbalanced slightly but I'd have to do for the time being.

"You ready?" Richon asked,

Kol nodded holding her sword tighter. Richon swang forward, Kol ducked low barely missing the clean swipe.

"K, pay attention ya' bastard, you'd be dead,"

Richon swung forward his blade once again missing Kol as she rolled away she grunted as her forearm struck the ground. "What are ya' stupid? Look at your footing" Richon grumbled annoyed even though he secretly loved the thrill of teaching someone lesser. Richon came from a robust family of seven, he was the youngest and the punching bag for his bully older brothers who were trainers in the mountains. When he had the chance to insult someone or give a snarky remake he used it but was otherwise a decent bloke. Kol liked that, there wasn't many of them here.

"Footing," He struck forward sending Kol crashing down into the training pit dust flew up like smoke in a fire. Richon came marching forward offering a hand smirking "Let's try again? eh," Richon gave a barking laugh. Kol nodding accepted his hand up, ignoring the ache in her limbs especially in the arms, her armour had finally decided to fit and her muscles defined and grew.

"Again."

She nodded she stretched her muscles out, they moaned in protest.

Richon readied himself to parry her attack.

After the vigorous training sweat ran down her face, Kol found herself dragging her feet up the stairs and cursing the author. Who would have thought that waking in a forest on a snowy Illyrian mountain top memories attached with confusion would lead to her living in the scariest place in Prythian? Of course, Sara J Maas hadn't described it to much detail. It was damn horrific in the flesh. The books had been slowly creeping up, things had started to change, Hybern was on the horizon. It scared the hell out of Kol to know she'd be fighting. She looked over at Richon who was running a hand through greasy hair, her friend would be there to, the thought of that swirled and tightened her stomach.

"Are you well?" Richon had touched her shoulder his brow turned downwards.

"Yes," Kol said walking faster to loosen the feelings she had heels of her shoes clicking against the floor as she walked further in. The bed frame creaked a little when she sat down.

"I just need sleep," She laid on the bed turn away from Richon's eyes that held a hint of concern.

"Where did you get your eye colour from?" He asked curiously trying for conversation. Kol's lips turned up in a small smile. She had blue eyes, it was uncommon here.

"My mom," Kol laid down "She had them too." They fell into a warm silence''

After a brief silence, Richon laid down as well "They're nice eyes, my mom's dead been a couple years, I was raised mostly by the older brothers we all pretty much look the same,"

As she drifted she let the dark take her away she muttered "Thanks, haven't talked about them in a while, my family. I miss them."

They both fell asleep content.

Kol trained with Richon who she ever grew close to knocking down a few pegs, she was more than willing to kick his ass when she got the chance, which came rarely reluctantly shown by the peppering of bruises on her body. Never the less she grew stronger and her technique improved with every swipe delivered.

In the mess halls, she was never bothered, the bandana covering her face made most stay away and if they dared to venture closer Richon scared them off, even the older guards. Rest to say she had her vegetable slop in peace. Though some gave her looks of question they never voiced it. A couple had even become somewhat friends, even if they all had broken morals.

She rarely saw Pyper, when she did she found a new look in his eye. It scared her to think such a boy could have a look of a killer, but by his smile, she knew he'd come to enjoy it like many of the new trainees. So she watched him with a steady eye.

"So Kol you got anything new to say?" Richon says sitting down roughly on the stool beside her soup flying out of his bowl. She shrugged, the same as ever she supposed. She never was one to talk now like in her last life, it caused too much of stir to state your opinions than to remain a silent bystander.

"No." She said lowly and gave him a pointed look to say 'when have I ever?'

"Okay bastard" Richon grinned and chuckled slamming his shoulder playfully against hers, 'bastard' became his favourite nickname for her from her lack of skills with a blade he assumed she wasn't taught because her parents hadn't taught her, it was all in good fun so no hard feelings. He wasn't correct, but she wasn't going to correct him and say she wasn't even from this world.

He leaned in whispering into her ear.


	3. Chapter 3

Guard duty was the same old, today they position themself near the slum, never seemed to be a lack of crime there. I was very dark at night torches were good, but never enough to chase away the dark completely. Richon was talking to a vendor the sold bread-like cake for pretty much dirt cheap with enough people buying it was a business scheme the light green fae man named Reimand had a thieving business on the side, recruited kids to steal from the richer folks gave them food in return. Everyone around the city knew him, never punished though. Didn't help the kids though.

Kol was pretty sure he had dirt on anyone and everyone.

"Yes, yes I knew your brother's good friends of the business," Reimand smirked "Ah, and who might you be"

"That's Soot, "I mean Kol," Richon said, "He doesn't speak much don't take an offense."

"Ah well, a friend of family is family as they say," Reimand motioned to a follower, a frail male that looked like he was made of bark moved the stand, "I have got a meeting, I'll see more of you soot I'm sure. He walked off.

Kol raised an eyebrow at Richon he shrugged "Brothers know him well, It's good to know people they can get you out of tough spots, anyways I getting a drink standing around is tiring were off duty soon anyway."

Richon and Kol stumbled through a few alleys lined in mangled stone.

"Brothers all in different camps, my oldest found a lady they're brutes, but I like em' well enough. You got family?" Richon asked as they made their way through.

Kol shrugged she did have a family, lived comfortably now that she was here she had no one in particular just some friendlier faces in crowds of dirt. She rubbed her face looking up to where you could just view the night sky.

"No one particularly notable."

"Sorry I asked," Richon shrugged before turning and slyly smiling "this is my favorite place old guy has been brewing his own stuff for hundreds of years, real nutter but great alcohol."

The thick door crept open, and the room opened up,

Shook awake by strong hands Kol looked around the dark barracks the sent on molding wood and the damp walls reached Kol's nose she crinkled it as she sat up, her moldy wood bed frame groaned in response.

Pyper slept soundly as ever, snoring so lightly face scrunched, she quietly shuffled through the dark patting the walls and floors to find the cold hilt of her sword, Hewn wasn't safe without one even in uniform. She never thought that this would be her life she thought as she shivered.

Kol looked down and found Richon's big shadow and met Richon's hazel irises he smirked- smirking came easy for him, it was an expression to just about anything. He was more cocky than smart, and social with everyone if maybe trying to ride on the coattails of the stronger Illyrians. Kol didn't mind as long as she had a friend in him.

. "Come on we're going." She was confused, and fumbled to attach the hard leather around her waist she felt sluggish as if she hadn't slept a wink, rubbing her bleary eyes she grabbed her sword and belt.

"What's going on?" she asked quietly, Richon turned and looked around as if he was looking for spies and leaned in "You'll find out if you come with, you in?" he replied quickly he looked nervous peeking across a courtyard then looking back to see if his shorter companion still followed suit, Richon took it as a yes as she nodded and followed him down the halls they moved through the halls quietly as to not disturb the dust laying the streets, as they stepped some flew up as if waking before falling back down once again.

Kol trusted Richon, sometimes he lacked in judgment and any instruction would go out the other. Nevertheless, trust was built in the time they spent. If he wanted her dead he would've left her, the others would be picking her body off the street.

They maneuvered out towards what was known by many as the Cavern because it was a giant cavern it was expertly named as such, very imaginative Kol had thought.

When Kol looked down out from the path but in the stone a crashing river with jagged sharp tuffs on rocks and stone thunder below turning her stomach. Water wasn't Kol's favorite, besides the wings, that was the reason she hadn't set foot in the Summer court, water. Drowning, falling, dying. The water that surged below did not instill confidence in her.

Four others surrounded in the darkness came forward meeting Richon. They had their faces down and cover out of sight, she noted in this low light that it would be impossible to see their faces anyway. She grasped at her sword.

"This is him?" One asks snidely giving Kol a pointed look. Kol recoiled back, tense. Richon nodded before they all ran forward grabbing her arms and legs, snatching her sword.

"It's time for a swim, boy," one whispered in his ear in a breathy tone, Kol stopped for a moment gaping. Before a sac was pulled over her head. She punched, scratched and kicked but her captors had far greater strength gripping her limbs as the carried her down the cavern.

Her captors didn't speak but if they did it was whispered, she didn't know if Richon was still there, had he left her here with these people?

When they stopped and the bag was torn off, she was on gravel and the ground, four still had a grip on each of her limbs, as she looked she hadn't recognized them, they didn't arrive with her maybe they were older she presumed before one spoke.

"Okay, easy now we don' wanna kill him. Besides, I think we've scared him enough let's just let him go" it was Richon he had his arms crossed

"Yea, Yea we've seen this done a thousand times, promise it'll be great, everyone will love you after this."

Richon looked toward the ground before nodding for them to continue giving one last glance at Kol.

"Rich come help," Richon scooted over near her foot as he leaned forward to pick it up stones jumbled under his boots,

Kol kicked as hard as she could.

Richon's headshot back, he held his nose and swore loudly as it dribbled blood, he stumbled back looking at Connie with a look saying he knew he'd deserved it in actuality.

"Let's just get him in the water and go," One quickly whispered hotly.

And so in a swift movement, Kol was thrown into the icy glacial water it shocked her system and she let a noise out in surprise. Grasping for the surface of the crashing river hitting the bottom hard rocky surface hitting her back she turned upward desperately scrambling up and crashing to the surface the leathering restricting her movements her head bobbed under again as she clawed the water that moved rapidly fast toward sharper rocks.

Everyone had run off leaving Kol to her own.

Richon looked out at his companion struggling on the stony beach, this was supposed to be fun he groveled, but all he felt was the betrayal in Kol's eyes. As she went under again Richon stood, Why wasn't he swimming back to shore he thought.

"Fuck this," Richon mumbled before casting his shoes off wading in the strong current the grabbing at his pant legs desperately pulling him to join them in the water. Connie was thrashing violently in the water hands reaching for the shore. Richon grabbed his friend's hand pulling her away from the current and onto the hard story beach. She latched onto him in he panic she used him to get above the water he went under. He took hold of Kol and swam away.

"Kol you gotta' stop fightin' I need to save you."

Her bandana fell leaving the view of a violent scar that stretched across her face Richon winced, he'd been burnt before, never like that though. Kol looked terrified. Richon pulled Kol out onto the stones.

Kol shivered violently, he knew hypothermia, it was a common thing in the mountains and knew that he'd stop shaking soon if his friend wet clothes weren't off and weren't given the warmth she needed. He started by taking his linen shirt from his back throwing it to the ground, and her shirt was pulled from her frozen form leaving only her bandaged chest, he paid it no mind, it was to be addressed after. She was breathing heavily. He pulled his much larger shirt over her and picked his friend up over his shoulder unfurling his wings out the membrane stretch and pulled from disuse and flew out of the cavern, landing on the high bridges above.

"I hate you." there was a tired mumble, Kol's vision swam she felt him tense.

I know, I know, I know, Fuck I know." He mumbled

Richon took her back to their rooms, it was cold but at least there were blankets present. He sat her down on his bunk and grabbed his thick blanket wrapping it around her stiff form. they climbed and found them the same military issued a blanket he wrapped it around her as well before sitting down next to her. He let out a breath, leaving them in silence.

"We're in deep shit," Rich swore out into the dark as his nose dribble out blood in response.


	4. Chapter 4

Kol was angry, very angry. Richon was meek most of the time, apologetic. even if a bit overconfident she couldn't forgive a friend who'd done something so terrible. He didn't know her fear, but no good male would do such a thing. He'd been talking with the wrong crowd

She realized there weren't many good males down here, Kol was beginning to wonder if there was any at all. Hewn was a terrible city of nightmares and fear-fueled everyone. Fear of failure, fear of loneliness, fear of the fate they'd be in without constant compliance.

_They acted tough, but they were afraid to dream farther than their next drink_ Kol thought tapping her fingers on a map she'd found.

Kol had been alone all week, trained alone, ate, slept. No one bothered her much she was pushed around a bit more but Kol had thick skin by now if something like that bothered her she wouldn't have survived the week. She went through much worse when she arrived in this dreadful country.

She found a place to get away from the others, a tavern in the sketchy parts most of the patrons were blacksmiths and criminals. She went with Richon once upon a time, he didn't like it much. Kol found it almost calming. Of course, crime was rampant around her while she was there, but when she wasn't on duty she didn't care much. They could do whatever the fuck they wanted. Thieves, if they were with Reimand kept away from off duty guards, too much trouble.

Kol drank a lot these days, it was depressing down here, she suspected that no one here got enough vitamin D. Children got sick often and the elderly didn't live long after illness struck despite healers.

Dressing down here, just a tunic and pants and her sword was better than full leathers that were surprisingly comfortable after the leather molded to the skin. It was warm in here, there was a fire carved in the stone, beautifully crafted serpents ornately wrapped the fireplace shaped to resemble a mountain. It was funny that they never mentioned the style difference from here and Velaris, it was very mundane down here not much art, but if there was it was gothic or old. It was beautiful in its own way.

The corner booth was uncomfortably big for one person the lighting was dark so candles were placed on each table, only for necessity stake, Kol knew the owner wouldn't bother unless the customers couldn't see the drink in front of them.

The owner, Varis some sort of old fae owned the place for hundreds of years and had the tavern since before most were born. He didn't take anyone's shit, Kol and most other patrons liked that. He didn't ask meaningless questions on a whim. The only problem I had with him is that he was the ultimate cheapskate. Nothing had ever really been completely replaced.

"Hi Soot." he wiped a glass looking up giving a yellow toothy smile. His face looked like he was scratched by some dreadful creature, it was mangled and torn and ran up and down his face to his neck and maybe further underneath his clothes Kol wasn't sure. With that kind of wound, Kol reckoned hers didn't look as bad, still bad though.

She was undeniably scared for anyone to see the full extent of the injury, she hated it. She was ugly.

Varis hated her for hating it fo the longest time.

"If I hated my scars I'd wear a mask you wear cloth, but it's still their boy. You just try to hide it. You're a coward," He had said and she knew he was undeniably correct. With her shorter hair and boyish appearance, no one thought any different about her being anything but male. There was no point after the first bandana went down the river she'd bought a new one, but she didn't were it.

He warmed up to her after that.

"Varis another drink please," Kol grunted, glass was placed in front she leaned over it tired. The place went quiet as new patron walked in Varis narrowed his eyes sharply. The gold trimming on the man's cloak clinked. He came to her seat and set down some coins paying her bill. She looked up.

"Ah, Kol, Friend," Reimand said clicking his tongue and shimmied his cloak off handing it to his lackey on his right patting it before turning his bright ochre eyes toward her, "Let's have a talk, hm?"

Varis had wandered off, he knew how these things worked and left to nag a customer about their bill. Reimand sat down he wore a silver snake necklace that seemed to almost be alive and a fine tunic holding a belt with an ornate dagger, his friends held the swords. Kol gripped the table.

"What do you want from me?" She hadn't given him the time of day other than the day she'd met him.

"Well, I know you're out of sorts with Mr. Greenes, but I can't help telling you, I know your secret," His eyes hardened to steel before smiling, "Let's make a deal."

The training grounds were always quiet in the small hours of the morning, dummies and wooden practice swords lined the side, but without Richon it felt empty but the feeling of anger welling in Kol's stomach she found she couldn't find it in herself to willingly forgive him. After the stunt, he pulled it wasn't easy to forgive and forget the rushing watery abyss that now crawled beneath her skin. He also found her secret, which became an avoidance to talk about the issue than to confront it as she'd normally.

She questioned why he hadn't turned her into the superiors. Maybe it was only a matter of time before he did.

When Kol's passed Richon in the halls he gave a look of regret eyes looking for forgiveness and in bursting questions, Kol thought it best to ignore him for a while. It was harder as they shared rooms, so instead of sleeping a the time she' normally she found her self training into the late hours and showing late for shifts, Richon didn't say anything. Richon and Kol were the only ones that they knew with a shift in long stretching hours of the night so they weren't bothered much and they found they were used to it, but the screams and crime seemed not to rest for the fighting friends.

A training sword was in her hand. Kol drew it close to herself, remembering the last time she had a similar weapon. While she started to slash at air perfecting forms she'd learned, fighting style for the Ilrayians was a mix between being light on one foot and brute strength and endurance. Being able to keep the fight going was viewed much better than just one strike.

"You're Kol?" the tall lanky guard gawked three others followed, before giving a warm smile.

"Would you like to spar?" He was taller than her by more than a foot and just _knew _he was going to squash her. But despite that, there was a gentleness about him underneath his hulking exterior.

Kol nodded once.

Kol glared at the guard, took a breath, then attacked with such sudden swiftness it caught him off-guard. Kol managed to parry two, three times clumsily before she sidestepped and mercilessly hit him in the side with the flat of the training sword. He cried out and collapsed like a sack of potatoes. Knocking her down with him. They laid for a second, then began to chuckle getting up.

The others began to laugh too as Kol beat the larger man. Some were even cheering, it made her happy to be apart of the laughter and not the brunt of it. Before he punched her in the gut to make up for it.

Kol's mouth remained in a tight line other than a wince and she doubled over. She watched as he staggered upright. "So not a pushover, then," he smiled with a slight wince. He held his arm out to grasp. After staring at it for a moment, Kol took it. She felt warmth bleeding through his heavy garments, he punched her softly on the shoulder.

"Calum,"

"The lad looks like he can handle himself," One of the others chuckled moving to clap her on the back. He had a loose and lazy good-natured smile grazing his lips.

She didn't smile back.

"You don' smile much do you," Calum elbowed the other in the gut. He glared at Calum.

"Well I wouldn't if I suppose if I had a scar like that on my face," another said, Kol had stopped wearing the bandanna after it washed down the river.

"Oi, that's not nice, " He glared at his friend "Sorry they don't think before they speak,"

She distantly heard before she was pulling into her memories

_The house shook on its frame as flames licked a spluttered, the smell was haunting in itself how it seemed to attach to her lungs and make them burn. Charlotte was lost in what was once her home as flames blinded her, she heard the fire brigade outside, fighting their way in. She choked on smoke and collapsing finally to her knees before a pipe, burning hot, crashed on to her face, it had her skin once smooth boiled and angered, she screamed arching her back. Before the second floor collapsed._

"Hey, are you there? Come on we're going for food, would you like to come?" Kol hadn't anything else to be doing so she followed suit, passing by Richon who looked toward her sad and regretful leaned against the archway.

"So, so then she said: why don't you come down here and fight me first after that we fought the night away boys she was great," Calum said sighing "Really great."

Kol snorted she was sure he didn't mean actual fighting with the woman as he recounted his tale of the before the night to the others on the edge of their seats.

"What of her.. You know" Tyrion's eyebrows wiggled as her motion for Calum to tell them more about the apparently big breasted woman. Calum roared with laughter Hewn was a weird city Kol thought, especially its guard who regularly left their posts early and drunk their wings off their back.

Kol had been hanging out with Calums' friends who slowly made their way into her heart they weren't Richon but they were nice enough to invite her out to the hall for food. They were laid back, spared once in a while, drank a lot they were a nice lot.

"Kol we're gonna do something really fun later get Pyper to cover your post or something ."

Later she found her self about the city on a flat rooftop the light from fire and candles lights was mesmerizing from above. Callum walked to meet her he had a loose and lazy good-natured smile grazing his lips throwing an arm around her shoulders. She tensed but relaxed after a minute he leaned closer to her ear before turning around behind him and yelling.

"I think he's a good one," Calum took a swig of alcohol "he came, so these are the rest of the boys."

One stepped up in front, older looking but definitely still in his younger years he was easy on the eyes, muscled and had an air of leadership grazing his face.

"Kjell," he introduced himself, "I heard of you from Calum, also that you're a shit swordsman," he looked down, "As the far as we go, we're the only decent males you'll meet in this damned place if you want sunshine and blue sky you should've gone to Velaris," He breathed in grinned a wolfy smile "We definitely have more fun down here in this shit-hole anyway," He gave her a look that said he'd tortured men before but really didn't care.

"Anyways that's Kjell, the guy with the fancy drinks is Ernstead, " Ernstead grimaced at the description from Kjell, "and the twins Teryion and Tiwren, you know them" Two black hair males looked over nodding both had a drink in hand she'd met the briefly at mealtimes they were very dirty-minded, it was quite funny after a while.

"Can we stop talking and drink?" Tyrion spit.

Kjel grinned barking out "Okay, Let's go man time to prove yourself" He took Kol collar and took her to the edge of the building "Calum and the boys here like to have fun once and a while, we get some ale and confiscate some exotic wines from some vendors. And we jump the buildings.'"

_Parkour?_ Kol thought to look at her weak legs she doubted she could jump the distance in her last life and even here with so much training she wasnt the strongest. More of a book reader than a risk-taker. _More like suicide._

"Don't look so worried, you have wings you bastard, How'd you pass the blood-rite" Calum clapped his hand on her back touching her wings, she shuttered as he touched the sensitive skin. Kol had forgotten that, good point and decided the idea didn't sound too bad. As the stoic male with black hair, Ersntead the man with black short-cropped hair and biceps the size of barrels handed her a big bottle of alcohol. "Liquid courage for the baby," he winked. Kol took the bottle smiled, she took a swig the alcohol burned the back of her throat, baby? Not quite, to her, twenty-two was far from being a baby, but to the rest, she might she assumed.

Kol wasn't one to say she liked Hewn city, it wasn't the best, it smelt awful and crime was blooming but as she sat drinking with the other males looking out onto a city of nightmares she knew she found honest people.

Not that they were that much better than the rest and they certainly weren't good people.

Drinking with them made her nostalgic for the times she'd snuck out to meet her friends in high school and that continued to university save for the sneaking. It was nice, while not the same and the screams in the streets bothered her. Listening to the stupid conversation of Calum trying to impress the others was more than amusing and help her block the sound out.

She found she was content, and definitely up to jump some buildings she stepped to the edge unfurling the membraneous wings stretching out she jumped.

Kol leaned back in her chair disgesting the information. Heart pounding

"You know my secret?"

Reimand smirked know he had her, "Listen to me, Kier is on to my business and the Highlord is on to his," He took out a parchment, " Everyone has a secret and you're going to find his or pay me a fee or two and I'll get you out of the city no trace not even the Highlord's spy will find you"

She assessed the man in front of her, she was happy here in the weirdest way.

All good things come to an end she supposed.

Morrigan wasn't fond of Hewn city, her family was horrible, especially her father and the people of Hewn City were a horrible company especially in her younger years, they were hardly more than tolerable. Routine checks and surveys were necessary to control the court of nightmares. Rhysand was never one to dwell down inside too long especially after Amarantha and meeting sweet Feyre.

Cassian followed behind her to keep guard though the number of siphons on his belt kept people's fear. Her blonde hair bounced radiantly against the back of her crimson dress with long slits up the side of her legs. She surveyed the street which was barren as any other time she visited, cleared away by the guards and nobles to keep her business elsewhere.

"M'lady it's this way to survey the guard barracks" Mor turn and gave a tight smile.

"Of course." they walked back up the stairs to the building built and caved in the rocks tiny slits for windows.

Apart from her tour was to interview the new trainee guards posted, it was routine. Simple questions like when they ate and slept and if the city as well, also if they were wanting to join Velaris' guard instead. Interviews were necessary to be held in private quarters as some information shared was less than pretty.

"Richon Grennes." Someone called out from a list and the tall hazel eyes male walked in, the door closed her sat quickly and sat straight.

"How is the city Mr. Grennes?"

"It's quite well M'lady," His eyes wandered around as he tried to stay clear of her very low neckline

Mor nodded "Have you surveyed anything strange?"

"Well M'lady, while it don' have a problem with the city, I-"

He shifted

"I'm worried for a friend of mine"

Kol was always cold here, and she wasn't sure if it was just the weather. Patrol did nothing to keep her warm as she walked through the street. Richon was whistling something, he didn't look like he minds the cold, growing up in the mountains did that to you she assumed. They still weren't talking she didn't hate him, but couldn't forgive either. She glanced over to him.

Richon was nice to look at. She could definitely say that, and she'd seen how others looked at him, mostly females. but some males too. She couldn't blame them his olive complexion was almost glowing in the dark and after a wash, his hair was silky smooth. _He was built, like really built,_ Kol thought. She'd seen Cassian briefly but it was so dark she had had time to see him properly, maybe he'd come down here sometime after the war.

Shame she'd be leaving, in honesty, she wanted to fight with her brothers. The chance that she'd be found out and ostracized from the ground was enough to know that the large sum of money that she had given was worth it.

She'd seen Cassian briefly but it was so dark she had had time to see him properly, maybe he'd come down here sometime after the war. She knew it was going to happen, there were more and more rumors of Hybern. Down here there wasn't much news from the rest of the world so she took it as a sign to choose, to get out and lay low or fight with her new comrades sh had to go before the city was closed off.

And as if she jinxed it the next day they were put on high alert.


	5. Chapter 5

Enjoy

* * *

At this time of the night it was quiet in the tavern, Kol swirled her drink sat in her usual spot in the corner.

They were put on high alert today, it didn't mean much. The people of Hewn didn't want to fight for the Highlord. None were very loyal beside obvious obligation of being high lord, what had he done for them. She knew they'd be off to war in the coming months, a lot of them died and with obvious favoritism, they were probably in the front shields at most they would phrase it as such but it was obvious.

If her brothers fought she'd fight to though. It was obvious now no way out of the city without commotion anyway.

Kjell was invited this time, he was a funny male, good company. _Had a pretty sick man bun _Kol thought, she'd cut her own hair fortnight ago it looked a bit choppy it was fine though as it didn't get in the way. Kjell liked his hair a bit too much though, it bordered on being completely impractical. He had his elbow on the table tapping with his other juggling thoughts.

"I don't get it if you forgive him, why haven't you talked with him? Just rough him up he'd have learned the lesson by now." Kjell inquired, She had asked what to do about Richon, it had been a long time since I'd spoken with him. Talking wasnt really the Illyrian route to many things these things were settled by scuffling around and throwing a few good punches.

"I- I don't know I'm just angry," her blue piercingly icey eyes watched the dust on the ground fly and dance around as people came and went.

"Then perhaps punch him or something, you're acting like you're a female in a fight with another female, by Cauldron," He sighed rolling his eyes and leaning by in his chair stretching out, "He seems nice enough, what he did wasn't perhaps great, but the silent treatment is odd," He lean forward again his eye grew serious and hard like stone. " Listen Kol a war is coming, we don't have much information but if news got down to this hellhole then it's big"

Kol nodded, She knew it was big and felt bad about ignoring him but didn't think her fear was irrational or unjust. The Summer Solstice was in a few days, no one really particularly celebrated it in Hewn but it was the start to something big Kol knew and the others could feel run through their bones, war.

"I'll try," she promised to take a large gulp of her drink.

He decided to change the conversation, "Did you hear about what happened to your roommate Pyper?"

"No?" Kjell leaned in like a teenage girl about to spew gossip about a boy.

"Got almost killed today, got beat up by some guys, I heard he riled them up. Reckon he's trying to get out of going to the damn war." Kjell was a doer, Kol could see him fighting for any war, he wanted things done not said. Kjell thought those who didn't want to fight were cowards and traitors to their great ancestors who'd traveled to Pythian centries ago making a home in the mountains. Even if fighting meant leaving their sisters and wives.

It seemed possible, Pyper was afraid half the time. And, any guards getting beat up wasn't uncommon. Pyper wasnt particularly liked. Maybe She'd visit him later, at least she knew he wouldn't be obliterated during this war.

She heard Mor came through to interview the guards she guessed it was to keep busy and gather favor so the guard knew they weren't forgotten about so they still fight for their Highlord. there were a lot of them, but with the war coming to Kol didn't think she'd get to her number, she was safe for now. Getting involved with the plot was something she didn't want to be apart of, it would be messy and questions would arise that she would be able to answer it wasnt like she could read about it either, they had a totally different alphabet.

She had been spending more time with her sword in hand, Hewn was acting up like a child throwing a tantrum. Lots of screaming, and more than normal amounts of danger. This was the charm she guessed. A man started playing a lute-like instrument people started to quiet down to hear the tune strum, she wondered if guitars existed she hadn't played in years. It was nostalgic to think about what normally was now. Swords instead of pencils, fighting instead of school it made her heartache for Earth.

"Let's just get out of here," Kol got up and Kjell followed behind her "Your hair looks gross," she ran a hand through it messing it up as she went passed.

Kjell grumbled out something incoherent running a hand through his hair "Like yours looks better bastard," he grabbed Kols head roughing up her hair smirking, "I'm going up got a meeting with the higher up about civilian treatment and shit perhaps they'll let me off with a warning again." His wings stretched out there full length and before he flapped and took off upwards.

* * *

Kol wandered the halls and down the stairs to the training ring, the only reason there wasn't infighting was that it was settled quickly by beating the shit out of each other. Quick and easy, It was busier today as she stumbled down early morning rather than night when everyone slept.

Richon was there, sitting with his new acquaintances, older senior guards leaning against the wall arms crossed the older ones liked to play pranks on the younger guards and only a few were considered good enough to sit around with them. Richon's prank held him higher than being friends with the scarred girl. He'd been taught to rise up, and shake off what hindered further growth. He decided late that he enjoy her company.

They got up seeing her malicious intent in their eyes at weak prey. Wolves searching for the doe.

"Kol." They pushed her out of the way to the door, she hit her back against the wall she stroked a calloused hand over the pommel of the crow shaped blade. Taking a breath she watching them pass with a gloomy look. _Baby. _Anger burned up her chest and into her face that held an expression of indifference_, why give them the time of day._

Turning she walked into the ring waiting for a sparring partner grabbing a blade in the process leaving her belt on the ground. She needed a break something to punch or slice, she inched for it now. Before violence felt unnecessary and somewhat brutish, now she needed it.

"Care for some practice Soot?" Richon's smoky voice vibrated into her skull she turned to narrow her eye before shrugging. Richon was stronger than her, he taught her how to fight. The pain was a welcome distraction anyways and she had a score to settle. He left her vulnerable and scared. Butterflies fled her stomach and anger washed in waves. She never wanted to feel that, not here, not anywhere. The water rushed beneath her skin shattered and yelled.

She gripped on the pommel, slowing her breath to calm the rage and crashing inside. She heard someone count down she stepped forward widening her stance. And looked forward with a vigor and strength at her friend. Her best friend. Calum the twins a Kjell had their place, but Richon was there first.

"3, 2, 1, FIGHT," Someone from the crowd yelled out the others near yelled out a cry of glee. Richon struck first she parried and moved in a crouching movement for one side to the other moving and dodging away moving backward watching Richon as he charged toward her once again putting her on the defense. it made her feel lucky to have short hair as he swiped above her head while she ducked and swiped at his feet. He moved away as they continued the deadly dance between the crow and the snake.

Her heart pounded in her ears as she was struck by the flat part of his blade she reeled back trying to gain some distance staggering. Richon sprang forward Kol's only thought was thrown backward as her boot heel caught on a rock and suddenly the world tilted crazily before. She found herself suspended in an instant letting her see the expanse of the room and Richon marching forward before her shoulder met rock. Scrambling back she hit a wall as another swipe came down. She moved away back aching and fueling her with pain. As Richon arched above her, she kicked out a leg desperately keeping his balance off and letting her regain ground ahead of her.

She pulled herself up and found the clinking of the blade on the blade in her ears her breath ragged on. Pivoting to parry again, and again she lost stamina, against one who'd trained since a child she'd fought well, as some who are supposed to be the same level she felt shame as sweat rolled.

"Come on Soot," She heard him mutter with darkened eyes "Better."

She saw an opening in his attack, small and unnoticeable to the crowd but to her obvious, and she knew to him it was as well.

Reaching in she maneuvered her self closer and struck it but didn't use it to her full advantage. Letting the fight continue. Pride was a petty thing. She got a few more good hut in letting the wave wash over her and let the anger expel itself from her with every strike her muscles felt the burn but weren't tired training had helped that. She breathed in the scent of him as he grew near. She looked out to the crowd Kjell fond his way nestled into the crowd watching with a watchful eye he smiled lightly as he caught her eye.

She was distracted and made the mistake. Not paying attention to what was in front of her Richon pushed her back the air sucked itself out of her lungs. He watched with a careful eye as he disarmed her and put a knee on her chest leaving her on the ground. He got up watching her before smiling.

"You got better Soot," He offered her his hand, "Truce?"

She hesitated before smiling lightly, "Truce."

They both got up and walked out of the ring, she fit her belt around her waist again. Then looked out for Kjell. She looked up at the ceiling thanking God, or Cauldron for the chapter of the wet and cold ended.

"So, you're Richon," Kjell sized him up, Richon did the same, "Not much are you?"

"Perhaps brother," Richon look up and down before deciding he approved of Kjell. Like he needed to, she would be with him anyway "So Soot how'd you meet him."

Before they could talk anymore the room quieted to hushed whispers as Mor walk in it the room serving with a watchful eye articulating only with it to say a _Don't fuck with me. _Most backed up slightly she had unfamiliar guards with her as she crossed her arms as of to say she wasn't impressed she was beautiful and if not perfect. She met Kol's eye and winked.

Her heart pounded and heat came to her face. Kjell crossed his arm unimpressed and Richon stayed silent. Grabbing her shoulder and squeezing it as if to say that it was for the best. She didn't understand. Mor seemed to snap out of it quickly and sauntered over hips swaying with confidence a poise. She came up to Kol close to her face looking her up and down before saying, "Follow me, 'Soot.'" She smiled lightly as if to calm Kol.

It didn't calm her.


	6. Chapter 6

The halls were quiet and baron of life save for the clicking of boots heels the halls are hot and humid in the summer heat as the day grew longer.

Mor's golden hair bounced with allure Kol felt jealousy burn lightly in her stomach at the beautiful High fae. Her curvy hips sway as she makes her way down her brown eyes with long almost doll-like lashes filtering around taking in the world. The crimson cloth of her long dress fluttered and caressed over her legs.

Kol kept a straight posture looking ahead instead of following the lines of the woman's body. She was tall and stocky, definitely not the beauty that others were scaring wad the least of her worries. She sniffed the dusty air and smelt the citrusy scent of Mor the gave off the slightest hint of cinnamon it was clean, unlike the males she hung around normally who lacked the want of a shower.

She forced herself to keep going, sore from falling onto the ground earlier her head pounded. She wasn't sure if from nervousness or from the actually fall. She touched her head feeling the bump that had made its home on her head she groaned lightly.

"Are you well?" Mor said turning slightly lips parting. Kol stuttered and tripped on a stone she blushed.

"Yes, M'lady."

Silence fell once again for a few moments Kol found the crack in the walls interesting as she thought of something to say, "Are you excited for the Solstice M' lady?"

Mor shrugged lightly "Perhaps a bit, the guard has been treating you well?"

"Yes, M'lady."

They made there a way to a small but meticulously crafted room it seemed neat and tidy with the decor in all the right places pillows throw on couches and a dark oak desk in the middle with an ink a bright but beautiful cyan quill, oil lamps lit the room in a quiet way. It smelt like cleanliness, it was a nice change to the sweat molded barracks. The guards the followed silently stopped outside the door opening it for Mor and holding it for Kol. Mor sat dow elegantly without flaw but kept an impassive but curious trained eye on the girl in front of her.

With the door closed she cross her hands, "I'm just surprised M' lady, I thought there was a way to go before I was checked upon," She looked at her short nails she thought she'd left this sort of shyness behind, "Forgive me for being surprised."

Mor smiled lightly "Given," she rustled the papers looking through names, "I want you to have a look at this." She handed a parchment over, Kol gave it a look the letters strange and foreign.

Kol knew how to read her name, but more than that was beyond her she slid it back over quietly.

"-I M'lady, I cannot read," Mor furrowed her brow most knew even woman of the Illyrians, "I was never taught."

Mor bounced back quickly giving a half-smile "Forgive me," she took the paper, "It seems your friend had concerns about you and your gender." Kol's heart stopped, Mor knew the time she spent here was gone now, she'd have to leave they'd never see her the same. Kjell wouldn't forgive her, Calum might, but the risk that others held to her if the found out. The discrimination she'd seen wasn't something she needed when war was on the horizon. Her throat was dry and the pounding in her head got worse.

"M'lady please-" She started getting up. Mor looked at her calmly but abruptly interrupted.

"I'm here to offer you position in a different guard, Kol if they found out it wouldn't end well some wouldn't care but you should be worried about the reaction of others," She clasped her hands "I can help you."

Kol looked away looking at the ceiling as a tear started welling up before pivoting toward the flawless fae.

"No."

"No?"

"I can't," her heart pounded, and she bit her lip, "I can't leave my brothers."

Mor gave an expression of surprise before understanding.

"Fine," she turned getting up wander to Kol's side of the desk looking her up and down, "I'll be in touch."

Kol made her way past the guards and kitchens. She fled downward toward the tavern. People she passed looked at her with intrigue at the hurried guard with the deceptively calm facade. Kol was too concerned with the matters in her head that plagued her to bother occupying others who watched her desperate flee. As she flew down the steps the with an alertness that she didn't know she possessed the hand that grabbed her arm letting her come to a stop surprised her.

It was Callum he didn't seem pleased at her alarm. He squeezed her arm in the comfort he frowns tilting his head deep brown hair tumbling to the side.

"Whats happened?" He looked for wounds, after finding none he looked into her eyes with concern.

"Do not stop on my account, I'm fine," she assured him, it looked as if he didn't believe her as he followed her when she continued down from a safe distance. He wore a black tunic with fine threadwork that was taut across his shoulders a siphon on his belt. He studied his friend like a mother hen would a chick hands bunched in his pocket. For all the changes she has had she gave in to the comfort that some people still cared for her well-being, somethings stayed unchanged

She sat on a ledge looking down at the expanse of the city, she heard Calum behind her who'd taken his time before sitting beside her. Kicking his boots against the wall he was crouched over relaxed he let a breath out.

"I was born during the summer you know," He looked up a little ray of sunlight the filtered in through the small holes in the top of the mountain smiling a bit letting Kol see the little freckles adorned upon his face, he crinkled his nose "my least favorite season."

Kol stayed silent so Calum took it as an invitation to continue "I've never had any real brothers only sisters," he made a face "Knowing you and the others has been the closest thing to real ones."

"Yeah and annoying is what you lot are," Kol smiled a bit teasing Calum cheer up a bit, he opened his mouth to retort but stopped and leaned back taking in the view.

"Aerwyna, Kaia and Oona," He paused using his hands to talk giving a loving wistful look, "Oona's the youngest I'm the oldest."

"I had a sister," Kol said quietly looking out before tilting her head to look at her feet reminiscing her sister "Sara."

Calum looked at her in surprise, "I didn't know I thought you had no family."

She turned away "Just her and me."

Calum nodded humming, they just sat there it comfortable silence for a few moments swinging their feet.

"It's going to be okay you know."

"I hope so."

* * *

Kol drifted into a restless sleep that night tossing off covers from the humid climate as healing Pyper groans in pain below waiting for bones to mend. It gave her no peace of mind that her friends could be like that in a few months.

She gets up leaning her back against the wall closing her eyes to try and submit to peace taking a deep breath as the darkness around her envelops her in a blanket of fear. The Solstice passed quietly, Hewn's people weren't one the celebrate much after little deliberation she climbed down the ladder and through the halls wandering for a bit before landing before the stables, tufts of grass and dandelion struggled to grow against the wall kept nice a tidy, the stable was the first place she'd been in Hewn; located nearly outside it was open to the fresh morning air, a nice change.

Though the smell of hay and horse shit was much stronger. She found herself stroking one of the muscled horses restless from being locked away. She knew the feeling, no matter how big Hewn was she couldn't escape her dread. Its mane was soft and kept, chestnut brown in color it was soft so she thought to think of how rough her own skin looked. She needed a hobby she thought, maybe the flute?

"Making a home with the horses?" A confident voice rang down, Kol looked toward the brown glossy eyes. Kol snorted and brushed the horse. The blonde walked up hands brushing the stable door and patting the horse inside with a glow of peace in her eyes.

"M'lady," Kol said bowing slightly in respect she wondered why she'd come, it was late. Did she have the same trouble sleeping knowing Feyre still sat in the Spring Court for another few days?

"Mor," She said smiling lightly eyes casting away. The rising sun hit her eyes in such a way they looked like dark pools of honey. Kol smiled lightly scratching her face nervously, getting too close was dangerous.

"I don't think that's quite polite enough for a woman of your standing M'lady," she said stepping back from the horse, they were too close petting it together. The horse eyed her with annoyance and huffed. Kol put her hands behind her back rolling her shoulders back.

"I insist," Mor gave her a commanding look, raising an eyebrow "we are in the stables, not a diplomatic meeting"

"Fine."

"Fine?" Kol looked at the cherry red dress she bore today the material exquisite and the gold trimming and embroidery exotic and intricate. With that Kol tried to exude patience and control but failed and asked as Mor had turned away to looked at the sun rising.

"Your dress, what is it made of?" Mor smiled know she'd caught Kol in her web. She fingered her dress leaning against the post.

"It is some sort of silk, it comes from the Summer Court the seamstresses are exquisite the views even more. I'll take you some time," She said looking eyes flicking up she continued to stroke the mare. Kol eyes widened

"You hardly know me is not proper for a guard," Kol knew she needed to get away from the Fae lady but her voice was entrancing "I've got work."

"What's wrong with two ladies looking at a dress or two? I'm sure you could leave for a few days." Mor stepped forward she was shorter than Kol but made up for it with attitude and suave.

"I- I have to go," Kol turned in waves of fear washing over her she rubbed her arms leaving her dizzy.

She walked away quickly leaving Mor in the stable alone.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Ew another chapter tell me what you think, this is my 2nd fanfic so IDK**_

_**3 - Isa**_

* * *

She wondered where Alistair went when he wasn't yelling at them because it seemed like it was all he did. They never spoke to him unless absolutely necessary, he smelt like old whiskey and rotting flesh, she wondered if it was him that was rotting away or something he ate. He paced proud, arrogant and cruel. Kol stared at him from the back Ernstead and Richon by her side, arms crossed.

She tapped her foot as he droned on. She wished to be fighting already rather than listening to the man.

People were getting nervous The Spring Court had struck an alliance and it had finally made its way down here. Hybern was it Prythian, numbers unknown. They'd be used in the war as well as their brothers still in the war-camps the only solace being their sisters weren't brought into most of the fighting.

She knew it was soon, Feyre should be hiking by now with Lucien, she hadn't seen or heard from Mor, not as she had before. No one had she'd left the Court of Nightmares for days now.

"We may be fighting a war in the coming months, you have grown weak down here it's time to train for battle."

The meeting adjourned with nervousness in everyone.

* * *

The training room grew busy as Richon and Kol traveled down the street weaved through the few people who were awake, breaking the silence Richon spoke, "So miss Kol, what's your actual name?" He asked pushing through. Kol thought for a moment think of the name she'd cast away months ago. She didn't think it really fit her anymore, with her short hair and leather she was Kol.

"My name is Charlotte," she said quietly Richon whistled, Kol nudged him as he grew the attention of others "Shut it."

They past by Reimand who was stationed in the usual spot, counting coins and enjoying the occasional click and shine of them. Kol knew now that he'd found out about Richon's meeting, scammed her with his price. Scumbag. Though she was a few hundred out of wallet with lodging paid for aswell as meals she had more than enough money saved away for the occasional drink or two after her duties.

They walked down a few stone steps, the crumbling cracked walls covered in thick ivy. Shadows moved and lurched in the flickering lamplight light on the steps they marched two by two in the dark there footsteps heard loud across the streets, people knew not to bother them as they pushed the heavy door open. The familiar scent had her reeling and scrunching her nose, a smell you could get drunk off just breathing the air around it.

With the summer heat, people grew restless and tired easily, ladies forgot the layers of fur and wool for lighter cotton and the Hewn colors of spring. Bright, but not too bright whites and blues. Men cut their hair short in the hot weather and seemed happier with the influx of summer wines that had been imported as well as the fruits that were in season, the fruit so ripe they burst flavor into one's mouth.

She heard the call of the others from the tables next to the walls they'd all fit in squeezing close together, a call from the bar was heard greeting her she waved slightly and made her way with Richon to sit down squeezing between Calum with Richon joining her on the same side of the bench. They all wore muted toned tunics and trousers, only her and Richon having worked at this hour. They all a few drinks tipsy, raised a glass to her a Richon smiling widely.

"Soot, Richon, finally, Tyrion has drunk a bit too much to be a good conversationalist I was about to fall asleep." Kjell faked a yawn leaning on Calum who pushed him upright again laughing.

Ernstead poured her a drink smiling "A taste of summer." she drank the sweet fruity fermented summer wine with a smile upon her lips.

As they laughed and drank Richon gave Kol a look of delight and yearning.

The alleys were once again empty save for the occasional early riser she heard the faint boisterous laugher of the men inside booming and loud. It was quiet and empty, Kol saw one of the abandoned buildings, at least a hundred years old, vacant for at least fifty. Dark and deserted. She huddled inside, pulling her cloak tighter around her body huddling alone. She put out her lamp and adjusted her sight to the moonlight above. Nothing moved but the rats as she closed her eyes letting herself take in the night. Before taking out a blank leather-bound journal.

She decided that her experience should be documented. This didn't happen often and no one would read it anyway, it was in the wrong language anyway. She took the ink out and wrote; she wrote for hours and didn't stop until her hand spasmed in pain from disuse in such a way, it was a different movement than holding a sword. The hands that once belonged to a scholar now belong to Kol the Illyrian.

After she stretched and got up, She thought for a moment, if she went to her room Richon would find her and demand to train so she decided against it. Heading towards the bathhouse located and built around the Hotsprings the wafted up steam and warm the air. No one would see her, it was so early that even most the went off to work were still in bed. The steam hitting her face Kol reminisced when she would take baths at home, Sara knocking on the door wanting to use the bathroom she would laugh and continue bathing, obnoxious at the time but missed greatly by Kol now. She wondering if her family missed her.

She undressed and sunk into one of the pools relaxing as dirt and sweat rolled off her body as she scrubbed herself down enjoying the scent of cinnamon and peppermint soap that wafted through the air she felt the scalding water relax her muscles. The chamber was small to keep in the heat but old and intricate carvings from long age adorned the walls. She sighed finding herself centered and allowed her thoughts to wander away from reality and into the unknown.

She wished to be here forever soaking in the water till he was nothing but prune to be fished out, alas she climbs out surveying her lithe body that had to grow muscles and strength over the months. She didn't know she could grow muscles after the starvation she'd endured in the war-camps, but she'd filled out her leathers and had to trade in her shoulder armor for bigger. Of course, she did have the smallest size, to begin with, but it made her proud to know how strong she'd become.

Her feet padded over the ground wrapping her chest lightly and throwing on the light tunic she brought with her. She smelt the air and her self, for once she smelt good smiling she threw the rest of her clothes on. Short hair dried fast she smiled, the only good thing about it.

She walked back alone, she often did, didn't mind it one bit. Methodically she stripped off into her leathers. She walked down finding the twins near the bottom of the stairs where the training rooms met the halls.

"We've trained for hours, Ernstead and Kjell are inside," the looked each other bored, "you can join them."

Kol took that invitation to leave and go inside the hall where sword clashed and loud voices were heard. While most of the guard was made of Illyrians there was the occasional other lesser fae who joined the ranks, she noted five on the side bench she met their gaze for a moment before looking away.

Kol attention cut to the fight in front of her as two large males a few years her senior battled, it was quick slashing that gave way into looking like a dance between two old masters. Kol met Kjell's open stare she smiled lightly, he waved her over. Leaning in he whispers to not disturb the others "Have you heard the news?"

Kol shook her head, "What," she said in harsh whispers and leaned in waiting to raise her eyebrows "No?"

Kjell shook his head in defeat "Summer Court's been attacked, a few of the war-camps were sent out one to guard the city and the other else-where, the court fought the attack." Kols heart studdered how long had it been since the attack to become rumors for Kjell to share? Nausea hit in waves drowning her under. She stood up.

"Excuse me."

She hurried out the door running up the stairs making her way through the labyrinth of corridors, the smell of hay wafted into her nose as she vomited out the wine she had the night before. Once nothing was held in her stomach she dry heaved knees digging into the ground.

She gulped in the air getting a hold of herself, and where she was. Looking around at the untouched stable. She forlornly got up; made her way to the brown maned mare stroking its the mane the mare leaned in for more closing its eye. Hands shaking Kol's face held no fear but in her eyes. Only the wind answered her by whistling a sad tune.

A war had started.


	8. Chapter 8

Hi, this is slightly rough, I will get back an update it a bit later to fix the minor errors, but I don't care atm so.

Bye, I hope you enjoy it.

Isa

* * *

The whispering grew into shouts of outrage.

Her brothers didn't want to go to war, save for the few who were dumb enough to find glory in it. They were at the bottom, useless as food scraps used to feed the pigs. But alas, as it should, the world kept moving.

The order was given. Honor bound them to obey.

She and the other males exited the city via horseback late into the night following the damp oak and pine trodden trails the needles littering the ground making it spongey underfoot. Most were lulled to almost sleep by the rocking motion of the saddle bearly keep their eyes open to the trail in front of them.

Fitted with full armor and long swords strapped neatly at their side they were ready for anything thrown at them. The moved fast, it was time to meet the other warriors to set camp. The sky was new for Kol, having been underground most of the time the glittering night sky looked like diamonds glittering in and out of existence, it put any other night sky to shame, it was magic.

As they filtered down, Kol saw the outlines of small houses of the side of the trail, lights turned on inside at the clobbering of a hundred men waking up whomever inside. Nausea filled her stomach, the same that had taken her that day in the stables, it rolled in waves, she kept her lips tight.

She stretched to see the outline of a broad-shouldered Kjell in front of her his hair swayed and moved with the breeze, Richon covered her flank. The forest seemed to grow around them in the summer weather, warmer winds hailing from the Summer court brushed through the trees, the sky turned a deep purple, the color of a growing bruise as the sun started on its path up back into the sky.

After hours the sun had come, letting the Illrayians dismount leaving their horses to the lesser fae who had no power to fly. It was a sight to see, hundreds of black-winged men sprung into the air flying the warm currents over the high mountains. Kols back muscles groaned from disuse, Hewn had no place to fly save for a quick way to move between higher and lower corridors and while she'd learned to n the winter months in the mountains she was not as skilled as the men who'd been flying their whole lives. If she survived the fight, she'd fly more often she thought. Illyrians needed to fly. Wind flooded through their veins from their ancestors who'd made their way to Pythian long ago it was a crime to her to ever be grounded.

As they flew it came apparent she'd be fighting soon and using her own blade, not a practice blade that was unbalanced and unfit for battle. It excited her, she let her heart patter like a war drum with thoughts of swinging a sword through her enemies. Hazel eyes bore into her back watching her fly. The air was cooler than on the ground and ran through her hair caressing the wings on her back.

Her wings kept a steady booming beat as they banked left avoiding a mountain peak. They surveyed what she thought was the Myrmidons, the range connecting the Day and Night courts respectively. Kol's fiercely sharp eyes took in the view. As she saw the warriors in front dive. Swooping down to a clearing they landed smoothly one by one wing furled back against their backs. She turned to Tyrion who was crouched down digging through his pack.

"Why are we stopping?" Kol asked.

"Best to go on foot now, the forest is thick around here no place to land, tomorrow we'll hike up to the camp, just over the ridge, there. No place to go before stepping into the Day Court territory, so we wait," Tyrion said throwing his pack over his back moving with the crowd.

He pointed to the heavily forested lands of oak and pine. Movement flurried around her as captains barked orders for tents and fires to be set, food prepared and time to be spent wisely. Somewhere off in the wood a wolf howled.

She worked gathering wood from the dry ground she stared into the forest her face cold and reflective. She picked up another stick.

Once the fires were made she sat with the others listening to the old forest that held many creatures she'd been yet to meet. She put her head in her hand and looked at the warm fire fondly as it reached upwards to the sky. She yawned, tired from the journey.

Kjell sat beside her, contemplating his own thoughts, it was unusual for them all to be so quiet, a change from their boisterous talks about whatever was on their minds whether it be females or the odd smell of the guard overseer Alistar who'd opted to stay in Hewn avoiding the war like a coward. With no one to talk with she got out her journal, writing about the day and the quick departure. Calum cleared his throat, they all looked up slowly, he half-smiled knowingly none of them had seen the last war. But had heard the stories as young boys and were scared to become one of the battalions wiped out in one swoop.

"I brought wine," Calum started he paused for a moment looking down, "I think we all need a drink, to get the edge off."

He poured some of the same summery wine they had a week or two ago into his cup. It seemed not to have the same appeal. Richon reached out grabbing the flask pouring some to his cup.

"Cheers."

"This is the first and only camping trip I've been on, and it's been very dull," Kjell said looking at Calum he yawned, "You said camping was fucking fun."

After the fires dulled and the men found their way to their bedrolls Kol grew restless, as all ways she got up, it wasnt good to fight it. A small trickling stream fell between the rocks, she pulled her legs close. Bringing out her journal she wrote till the sound of light footsteps came behind her. The Illyrian sat beside her, motionless. She put down left the journal on the ground Calum played nervously with a smooth pebble.

"I don't want to die," he blurted out as if he finally burst with outthinking, he'd gripped the grass it knitted in his hands, "I can't."

He looked down, Kol turned and put a hand on his shoulder. She liked Calum, he was a light in a dark place, so concerned, not heartless like some of the other warriors.

She wondered if she'd one day meet his sisters that he talked about. They sounded beautiful, and while she'd tried to create a barrier between them they only seemed to get closer. Not as close as Kjell and him. They'd been friends for far too long, but he'd confided in her instead of his best friend. Probably noticing Kjell's quiet demeanor.

"You won't die," she snorted and huffed shaking her head, "if you left I'd have to deal with Richcon and Kjell alone I most definitely will die before any of you, I'd probably accidentally impale myself and haunt you from the grave."

Calum smiled lightly and chuckled. He looked deeply into her eyes as if searching an answer to his questions. He took his large hand and ran in over the scar adorned on her face before clicking his tongue. He got up, the warmth of his hand still radiating on her cheek she looked up at him. He passed her the pebble he'd been playing with his other hand.

"Perhaps I won't sister, we are warriors, stay close."

Kol was by the stream, pebble in hand. She tightened her fingers around it. She was a sister to him. While the thought of him knowing sent her feeling queasy, she didn't mind being someone's sister again even if it was to the brutes she called friends. She smiled and her heart warmed.

While still restless, she slipped into her bedroll noting a still slightly bruised Pyper in the corner praying. She turned toward him they look eyes mouthed out a question of concern. He turned over, looking toward the fabric wall of the tent.

* * *

_CALUM POV_

His mother was a nice woman, harsh like winter, he would put it past her to take out a wooden spoon and slap him around when he was a real brat, harsh, but loving. She cursed the Highlord every day for her husbands' death, she knew it had been an accident that took him, an avalanche set off by accident, but to stay strong for her children she needed an outlet to fuel her anger. Most Illryains had a particular dislike for him anyway as he dined under the mountain with that bitch queen.

She had deep brown hair and a tattoo that ran down the length of her arm. She smelt like the honeysuckles that grew in the valleys in the middle of the summers. She'd pasted her loveliness to his sisters he loved so fondly.

Oona was the favorite, young, only just reaching her late teens, the men of the camp adored her as she trained with her sisters her freckled face lit as she smiled. Aeawyna was the second-oldest, loyal and headstrong. Her hair always braided in perfect plaits away from her face, loving of her family, protective of sweet Kaia who was as delicate as Illyrians come.

Kaia preferred the fields of flowers that grew below in the valley to the smell of sweat and mud, while could hold her own, she was a lover, not a fighter. He missed the way they collected they flowers every season at full bloom saving them in their cabin for the cold months where the mountain was covered so deep the roof of the cabin would groan under the pressure and the missed the colors of spring. As the big brother, he'd comforted his younger sister many times that it wasnt a monster of the roof resting it feet, certainly trying to convince himself at the same time. He hoped to fight off any suitor that came their way until he'd followed Kjell down to Hewn.

Since he was a boy he trained every day with his brothers like Kjell that had become his best friend over the many years. Swinging swords around their heads and running around the muddy grounds as they dreamed of war when they looked up at the breathtaking starry view of the night. They were Ilryian warriors, they were young of course but, it was what they trained for.

He'd known something was different about Kol. From the very beginning, she was off, not quite connected with the rest, always following Richon around. He believed at first the maybe she had just a different upbringing, her eyes must have come from somewhere he supposed they were not the same hazel-brown as all the others.

When she joined their little group after her spite with Richon, she looked nice enough if a bit scary with the pink scar. She didn't quite fit in, but he was welcoming to mostly anyone. Kjell and Calum spoke about it often while they walked the city. She had the demeanor of one of his sisters, not his brothers.

He realized the truth, Richon had to he supposed the way he looked at her was different. While different she didn't let the hard days win, the other males shoved her around. He preferred his females strong like his mother.

He attended the fires after most turned in still frightful after his talk with Kol. He went back to the stream, collecting water. He cleaned his face and hands he came back to the tents opening the flap inside Kjell turned still awake. He was every bit still the boy who used to chase him around his long brown hair cascaded down his back he scratched his face.

"We'll be fine Cal," Kjell said as he looked into Calums eyes nervous, Calum had never seen him like this. Desperate for comfort, even when his father died he'd been angry and loud. Now he was quiet and scared.

"Yeah," there was a thick resounding silence.


	9. Chapter 9

The Myrmidons were picturesque. Kol wondered of the mountains to the north where the home of the Illyrians was the same. She'd only seen them in the deep winter. The potent smell of pine swashed through the air, clean and fresh. They packed camp and headed upwards through thick underbrush.

Kjell muttered scratching his stubble, "you'd think they'd perhaps make us follow some sort of trail, were not animals despite what some say."

Calum stretched out waving his arms he added dryly, "You'd think so."

"Fuck this," was Richon's only response, "we can fly why the fuck are we walking, to pick dandelions for our brothers up at the next camp?"

The response of the male by the name of Durnik in the legion was a shrug, "Highlord orders are to stay low."

"Fuck him."

Kol rolled her eyes, they hadn't warmed up to Rhysand. Of course, they only knew him from the front of being Amarantha's lapdog. Once powerful, now a joke to them.

Tywin kicked a rock in front of him, "I wonder if we'll see the ocean from the top, it must be around, I've never seen the ocean before," most nodded, growing up in the mountains the ocean had seemed so far away.

Kol had once lived only an hour's drive from the sea, and while she preferred the forest, she thought of Mor and her offer to go dress shopping in the Summer Court. It could be a nice place, she thought, the hot weather and ponderous waves crashing against the rocks with little plentiful tide pools. Perfect summer days, every single day in the Summer court.

It would be nice to see the blonde fae again, she was gorgeous. She'd felt a bond between the two, and an allure that gave her a yearning to learn more about her. She wondered if Mor felt the same. She supposed maybe Mor had such an effect on everyone.

When they reached the upper edge of the forest, they all stared out a steep rock-strewn meadow rising above the timberline with humble awe.

"I use to hunt stags in the mountain near my home, saw these views every day. Gotta' say Hewn was a downgrade," Richon sighed, "I just really, really, hate my brothers. But hey Kjell the strawberries would be out by now, you remember the taste of them?"

"Tell me about it I know all about annoying brothers," Tywin snorted looking over at Tyrion, he gaped for a moment blinking before pushing Tywin with a wolfish grin, "Thank you for your enormous input to this conversation Tywin, but it's not needed."

Kjell chuckled at the brother's antics, "I remember them, but remember when your mother yelled at us after we took the sword of two those lords, and made us apologize on our knees Calum?"

"How could I forget it, those guys were egging us on for days," Calum sighed and shrugged his shoulders "had no choice other than to melt em'"

Kol chuckled her shoulders shaking, "My sister once brought a snake back to the house as a pet, she didn't understand that all it wanted to do was bite her head off for taking it." Calum laughed the sunlight made his face glow.

"I could see Kaia doing the same."

As the day grew on they crossed gushing rivers still full and happy from that years melt. Kol's legs were jelly as she crossed with a hand from Richon. She gave him a thankful glance, he dismissed it. A wind blew past her face, rich and cold reliving her from some of the heat she'd produced during the hike.

As they made their way through the mountains and down through the forest they saw the first sign of the smoke from attended fires.

From above, with different orders, the first legions of Peregryns in the notably shiny gold came from the opposite direction. They came down through the air like doves, majestic and beautiful. Illlryians flew completely different, while Peregryns flew like birds, Illryain looked more like giant bats, or crows.

The rest wasn't very impressed at the display of majesty and beauty.

She looked over at her brothers, while they all had the same coloring of brown the black hair with the same hazel to brown eyes, they did not look alike. Where Kjell was slender Richon was muscular, Calum was strong and fast to her graceful and quick a perfect mix. They all became silent with intent as they reached closer to the camp picking their way through the uneven terrain. Birds sang in hidden nests, they reached back down into the old-growth forest that hadn't been touch by a soul in thousands of years, the air gave a spicy aroma with the sweet smell of the flowers. It was as if the world moved differently up in the mountains.

When the trek ended the Peregyrns had already made camp among the legions of Illyrians, the males eyed the females in awe. Women in battle, it was something not seen often in the mountains of most camps. Females were for work and, tending to the children. Kol found it ridiculous the things drilled into the male's head about what was 'right' and 'wrong.' While they'd become more progressive in their culture, it hadn't gone far enough.

Richon laughed lightly "did they send them out of pity? They won't be able to keep pace with us." the stare of Calum and Kol quieted him. He gave an apologetic stare at Kol as if to say he forgot she was female.

"They are fighting the same battle, they are our equals," Kol snapped. For Richon, there was nothing he could do but obey he gave a nod and started humming instead.

"Sorry."

They made up the tents and washed in the small river, gathering water to drink, after the hike they were parched, swords and tents were heavy to carry. Not that they'd admit it as they slurped down the cold liquid. Kol moaned at the cold as she drank.

Then, the winds picked up and the earth beneath started to shake and shudder with fear. People started yelling trying to keep the tents up. Kol hit the roots of trees scrapping her armor against hard rock rolling down the hill before stopping and hitting a tree trunk breath leaving her. Magic rippled through the camp northward bound coming from the south where Hybern had broken The Wall.

Richon managed to croak, "What was that,"

Kjell gave an equally feeble reply: "A monster maybe, by cauldron how could the earth shake like that is that what we're fighting? Is The Wall down?"

Kol tried to rise from the forest floor arms shaking she fell back resting on the pine carpeted ground Richon gave her a hand pulling her up on to her feet into a side hug patting her back.

"You okay Char?" He whispered into her ear she swallowed tightly gathering her word and nodded.

"I feel we might be fighting sooner than I thought we would," she gave a hesitant cool smile Richon's eyes narrowed letting out a breath Kol could feel his chest next to hers, his heartbeat fast and strong an anchor.

"Don't worry about it Soot, the others will come down from the mountains to join us in the fight, us Illyrians are strong."

Somewhere in the woods, a wolf howled. The sound hung over the camp in silent mourning.

Kol took the calm as they packed to look around at her brothers, people she cared for. She found her eyes drifting to the Hewn forged blade by her side, red siphon embedded glowing ever so slightly. The wings of the crow sprawled across it. Kjell came up to her he stuck out his hand, Calum, the twins and Richon followed. Kol took his gloved hand and shook firmly.

"If any of you don't make it out.." Kjell gripped tighter silent for a moment, "You wouldn't."

Calum put a hand on his back tilting his head and exchanged uncertain glances with the rest, "We wouldn't."

Kjell gave her hand one last squeeze, "Good luck."

They spread their wings taking flight for the next camp's located by the northern border of the Winter Court like bats in the cold winds. The air got gradually colder as the flew fast as the could through the lands on Day and Dawn courts respectively. Kol didn't dare to look down as the legion flew fast and hard slicing through the cold air. Storm clouds brewing on the horizon, the winds grew colder and colder.


	10. Chapter 10

Kol felt dead on her feet as she dragged herself across the sweat, and a muddied camp full of hundreds of her kind. The old warriors that had seen the last war and many before mixed with the males who'd never seen one like Kol.

She found she missed the untouched forest camps they'd set out from, it wasn't populated with such smells of old leather and dried blood. Keir's darkbringers had left after them, they were only extra security for the Fae's. They arrived shortly after making a new camp beside the tents of the Illyrians they sneered and spat at Kol and the others.

Her brothers were not impressed.

Her wings ached down her back throbbing from the long flight. She felt as if she could be lulled asleep by a single breath or blink. They hadn't talked when they landed, too hungry, too tired. All just found their way to an empty cot settling there for the night. When she laid down and grew quite the sounds of sniffling and coughing filled her ears with the snore of others. Kol watched and listened to it all.

Some just sat there, sharpening blades clutching their helmets. The gruel was unlikable to most, but the sound of something hot was too tempting plates clicked outside, cups sloshed filled with water and ales.

One male had his shirt off, his shoulder stiff and broad, the older male seemed to radiate power. His back faced out as he tried to catch sleep, closed to talking with the much younger males. To Kol, it seemed the warrior didn't want to be there.

A wiser man.

Along his back were lines of ancient symbols that Kol hadn't known well, they were apart of their culture. She wondered what it had meant. Richon had once talked to her about the first of them that arrived making a home in the grand steppes like their warrior god and the first of them Enalius.

Kol thought of Richon, the male she'd grown so fond of even after falling in the waters. It was odd not to have Richon's presence in the room or the tent, after all this time. She never realized how comforted she was while he was around. Richon would chide her for being so petty in the midst of something so large.

She thought of Sara, her sister and the ones she'd left behind and couldn't return to. The bed she used to sleep in every night with a solid roof over her head when her thoughts only constituted around the stress of school.

While she was tired she couldn't seem to sleep the gruel in her belly gurgled with unease. She took that fate and grabbed it by the reins and began tending to the dull fires that couldn't seem to fully burn in the cold and cut bandages out of cloth she knew some would need it.

She shivered, Her leathers weren't warm enough to sit out with soundly. She supposed maybe she just wasnt used to the bitter cold like the others were. She found some furs to shield her in her bags. It was empty outside, just the wind and hushed breaths of warriors, it became eerie to her as she found water to boil for a hot drink. As it boiled she took the knife and started ripping new light linen cloth.

She hadn't written in her journal for days now, it hadn't seemed like an important task but regretted leaving it with her sac. She itched to write something.

The ice-crusted ground crunched as Morrigan arrived covered in warm furs, her hips swayed as she sat down on a log beside Kol who'd been brooding. She held a cup of fine red wine, Kol was close enough to smell it. Mor smiled lightly, a knowing smile she had a wary look in her eye about what the morning brought. She had been through The War, and the consequence of the war was death on all sides. It would be no different tomorrow.

"I knew I'd see you again," Kol raised her eyebrow but knew it was the truth in her gut. It was inevitable. Kol accepted that the harder she tried to stay away from the more she'd mess with the plot and story of the world. She knew in her heart that Prythian was not a book anymore but a continent to explore.

"We're fighting tomorrow, why aren't you asleep my Lady?" Kol poked at the fire with a long stick watching as it grew after being exposed. The warm light flickered over her face she leaned over.

"It didn't seem quite that appealing. Cassian is too loud to sleep near anyway the sleep I'd be getting would be lackluster," She hesitated before saying "I could get you out of here, you could just not fight," Mor offered quickly she look over at Kol hesitantly, but knew that Kol would refuse. Kol ran a hand through her hair. It was a sudden question with an immediate answer.

"No, you know I can't Morrigan."

They sat in silence for a moment or two, Mor looked at the highly tented grounds. It was a comfortable silence, one that you'd see between friends that had known each other for a very long time.

"We never got to go shopping," Mor whispered looking at Kol. Kol gave her a look and a raised eyebrow as if to say that I wasn't the time to be thinking of dresses but gave a short laugh.

"Don't worry it has been the least of my worries."

Mor sipped from her cup her face was taut from tired worry. She droned "Hewn sucks, I hope you know that," she turned "I'm am not kidding."

Kol laughed grinning ear from ear, "I fucking know that," she turned to Mor quickly their knees knocked, Mor looked shocked by the sudden mood change but welcomed it, she needed a distraction.

"Do you know of the tavern below near the slums?" Mor shrugged, she didn't go to the lower parts of the city often, she was scrutinized for it being undignified. Kol continued, "It has the best wine in Hewn, the owner is a cheap stake, but it must be the alcohol best in Hewn. I'll show you sometime."

'Sometime,' was the same promise Mor had given her, sometime after. After what, she wasn't quite sure.

After the war, after the bullshit.

How had they grown so close, to make such promises she didn't know.

She looked up Mor's brown eyes drawing in hers before something snapped inside tight inside her, a light. Like a long rope bridge created between two beings, she sucked in a breath astonished.

"Oh."

Mor looked Kol up and down checking to see if the woman in front of her was in fact there, she gave a watery but confident smile.

"Oh, I found you."

The world seemed to slow that night as they felt the sudden connection that they knew they always had. Kol's eyes burned she looked up at the night sky. She thought it would be impossible to find someone, a mate. She wasn't born in this world but staring at Mor the bond strengthened and everything was right in the world. She reached up a hand caressing the high fae's beautiful silky skin.

"Hi," She said a smile was drawn on her face, happiness filling her eyes she gave a watery laugh that sounded all too close to a giggle. Mor took her hand into hers drawing it close to her chest. She smiled and lol only felt warmth upon her body instead of the cold around them as she looked into the other's brown eyes.

"Hi."

"How?" Kol muttered while it made sense now she didn't understand why The Bond hadn't clicked in the first place, "Why didn't I know before?"

"The caldron works in mysterious ways, Kol," Mor tightened her hands around Kol's.

"It's Charlotte."

Mor gave a look of surprise, "Charlotte," the name rolled off her tongue like smooth chocolate.

* * *

Mor tried very hard to persuade her, out of the fight once again. It didn't work. Kol knew she had a profound duty to her brothers to protect them, and fight with them. It didn't matter what her mate said, no matter how convincing.

Her sword was drawn as she waited for others to awake, clutching a black helmet in the other. She'd found herself only sleeping lightly for a few hours of the morning before she awoke again. As the camp was struck down save for a few important tents Kol busied herself with mundane chores, stoking the fires, cooking breakfast, which was the same gruel as before with dried stone fruit it was uninteresting, Mor, the bright blonde hung close to her, but not too close. She also found preparations to be made. Kols heart pounded looking at her in Illyrian leathers. She looked ruthlessly beautiful a war maiden that could kill a male with just her looks.

Richon came up behind her putting his hand on her lower back he leaned forward she could feel his breath next to her cheek, "Are you okay Soot you look distracted."

"Leave it alone Richon," Calum smirked.

"Well we can all see it, the way she's staring at Lady Morrigan like something to eat," Kol blushed pushing away from Richon, he chuckled, "At least he has taste."

As they ate breakfast they shared a laugh or two trying to breaking blanket of mourning as the army awoke under the dying stars.

As they got up and put on armor, helmet fit tightly to their heads, Kol grew nervous. She saw the general near the front and a glimpse of the High Lord talking then vanish.

Below her, the world turned from black indigo to light blue as dawn crept across the fields and forest; the sun warmed the earth steam rose from the frost crusted ground.

As the day set, they unsheathed their swords and holding their shields heading up in the sky striking fast under a large glamour. The first glimpse of the Hybern army was seen heading out from the Spring Court to Summer Court. From above they looked nothing more than ants, but she knew they were much fiercer than that. Kol knew if she wasn't careful it would be all over. Everything she'd created would be gone.

The Hybern commanders rode giant black steeds the thunder forward. Kol glanced at her brothers one last time before diving down and fast, wings close to her body. The wind roared past her ears and she let her heart pump vigorously adrenaline pumping through her veins. She could sense the slight movement in the back of her mind as Mor winnowed through the air the High Lady nestled in her arms.

Hybern's vast army seemed impenetrable.

The land grew near faster and faster before she caught the wind once again pulling her up. Her sword felt like nothing more than an extension of own her arms. She swooped down meeting her first Hybern male. The sounds of death and clashing of swords rang through the air, she clashed with the Hybern soldier the seemed to growl as she met his sword. They found themselves in the moment of a complex dance between a crow and a serpent. The crow was desperate and smart swooping swift strokes of her sword. It ended in the death of the snarling man, a sword cleanly sliced his neck.

Her heart beat fast at the first sight of blood flowing like a gushing river running down his neck as his eye glazed over staring up at the sky into the beyond. She pushed him off her he fell in a heap to the ground. She heaved slightly. Her heartbeat was in her throat eyes wide.

She looked around. Her first kill.

The general bellowed, "SHEILDS" from the front lines to her left she readied the blue shield with her black, Richons green beside her she noted.

Kjell had engaged two men, his face steely. Blood splattered on his face matting his hair. She ran over to help him vaulting over the bodies of her allies and foes alike. She met the blade of the strike aimed at her distracted brother. She snarled in warning, feral with protectiveness. She met another strike with the same vigor.

With the help of others, she seemed to meet the blades of Hybern making her way through the mud and blood was strewn in great puddles. The life of someone else.

She struck again and again as the battle wore through her bones. Adrenaline keeping her alive and alert.

Kol pushed forward, not afraid to fall. Some had to fall for others the triumph. She had broken through the group she kicked out shielding herself as soldiers came running towards her.

The roars and screams filtered through her ears. Kol looked ahead more came, she never thought she'd make it this far.

No one was there to save her. It wasn't a spar where something was considered unfair, everything was used to her advantage.

Her stature allowed her the stay close to the ground, swiftly weaving through strike after strike. She tasted blood in her mouth as it dribbled down her face. Her Siphons unleashed bursts of power that made the enemy stumble.

"Keep moving!" Richon and Calum came crashing through striking down enemies like weeds. Her siphon glowed and power surged as she parried the Hybern male's attack. He got a strike on the side of her armor and she barely had dodged the strike aiming for her vulnerable neck. She stabbed the man through the gap in his armor twisting his squishy soft insides. He gaped like a fish deprived of water on the end of her blade as she pulled out using her leg as leverage.

The bodies fighting around her were so tight she couldn't see far in front. Thousands of men dead already, their blood-soaked her boots making them unpleasantly damp. She saw a male get impaled by a sword meters ahead.

Cassian fought along the hills on the left flank of the front lines. He moved with almost angelic grace compared to her brothers who seemed like they were mere mortals in his presence.

When the spear shot out at him she held her breath. It was so fast.

It seemed to be fired from the belly of hell. It twisted through the air in glee. Before it stopped abruptly by Cassian's shield, broken. She watched in awe as he threw another spear back with the strength of a great bear.

From the corner of the eyes, she saw another foe. She stumbled forward wiping her forehead. She readied her sword awaiting the attack until Kjell came in from behind teeth gritted.

"I got this one."

"On your left," Calum yelled as he engaged the sword of the next male he had an expression of distaste. He didn't like the violence much. Plumes of smoke rolled up through the air like markers of death. Another slammed against her shield making her stumble back. It was staggering how large the male was, he towered over her like a dark grim shadow.

Her highly gauntleted arms held her shield close, ducking. She pushed back as he struggled through her defenses she let a shot of power out, something he wasn't expecting. It shredded his face were he stood down to the white bone of his jaw, he screamed and she took the chance to spear her sword forward. Her breath ragged and the blue in her eyes seemed dull. Kol was tired, she wished that she had the stamina to fight males twice her size with ease.

As she caught her breath, she saw the retreat of Hybern towards the river where Summer Court soldiers awaited in ambush. After that, it became nothing but a slaughter. She cringed at their pleas that screamed in her ear for mercy. She walked past some of the drowned, water bubbled out of their mouths faces drawn in horror.

The battle was over.

While she wanted to be happy, as she waded through the bodies of her allies. She did not feel rejoiced. She turned to put her mind on something else. She found Mor and The high lady atop the hill as if Mor sensed her eyes. She to found Kol in the field covered in blood and dirt. Kol flexed her fingers, she dropped her shield before she found herself on her knees. The flys and scavengers would come soon to pick at the remains, a feast of death.

She felt her side as the adrenaline left her body. A clean shallow slice that cried in blood was all the damage other than the bruise she'd be sure to have.

She got up holding her side she stumbled looking around to find her brothers, she stepped over bodies where she could.

"CAL, RICHON, KJELL." She yelled voice hoarse, her hair felt wet. She noted it hadn't been raining.

"Wow, good to know you're thinking of us," Tyrion and Tywin sauntered over, swords rested on their shoulders. She came forward stumbling over, she gave them both a side hug. Richon and Kjell stumbled out of the crowd. Kjell helped Richon with an arm around his shoulder his hair had found its way out of the tie making it cascade down.

"Wow, Soot ya' didn't have to yell so loud," Richon chuckled, Kol had never seen him so lifeless hair hanging over his face unkempt.

"Where's Calum?" Her breath hitched and she looked around scan for him or his body.

"Here."

Calum came from behind, Kol's eyes burned. She ran and wrapped her arms around him, she gave a silent sob head buried in the crooked of his neck. He welcomed it openly, stroking her back as she heaved tight breaths. He hushed her his mouth close to her ear, he closed his eyes.

"I'm made of strong stuff Charlotte, you can't get rid of me that easily," she looked up at him and gave a watery smile. He smiled lightly sun met his face, he scanned her for injuries:

"You're hurt," Calum said as if disappointed, she held her side "Come on you need to get patched up."


	11. Chapter 11

Some medic tents were worse than others, some had males with giant gaping holes in their sides so big that healers had to hold them down while they tried their best to save them. Kol grabbed a bandage from a basket and found her way out. The screams, she decided. Were not something she wanted to hear. She shivered.

She was fortunate to come out with only the wound she had. Calum walked beside her surveying the bustle of the camp. They found there way out into the woods with the trees and woodland mammals scurried across as they found a fallen tree to sit on. Her legs were stiff and sore as she sat, Calum sat beside her making the tree creak. The sounds of the quite forest were comforting in the late daylight.

Mor walked over with urgency in her step. Kol knew she'd already sensed she was hurt, Kol's heart hurt as Mor smiled lightly. She looked as if she was going to embrace Kol but thought against it. Putting her hands by her side. Her blonde hair was in a fashionable tumble.

"You're okay."

"You need to be more careful," Mor paused looking down clenching her jaw she looked stressed to be away from the battle. But, as she did, she gathered herself and looked up steely, "give me the bandage."

Kol removed her breastplate hesitantly, it pulled at the wound making her hiss. Calum stroke her back calmly behind her. Mor didn't blink at the blood and started cleaning it. Calum had come out of the battle with bruises. He was undeniably better in battle than she, skilled with a sword.

"I hope the Male who did this is in a lot worse shape," Kol snorted closing her eyes and nodded.

"Definitely."

Mor tapped her knee, Kol opened her eyes slowly blue meeting brown. She thought of life after, maybe she'd garden and eat to her heart's content. She could almost smell the spices, fragrance of wildflowers, and sleepy orchards. Of course, she might head back to the Steppes to one of the camps. Stay with Richon and continue their comradery into a quiet life. Kol had already decided that Hewn would not be where she'd end up. She wondered what Mor thought of the thought of golden wheatfields and green woods.

"Hold your shirt would you?"

Kol lifted the cloth covering her torso letting Mor wrap around tightly before tieing it off. Kol said nothing as Calum left, she assumed to check on Richon who'd been limping earlier.

As Mor worked she cleared her throat.

"I don't want you to fight tomorrow," She reached up and cupped Kol's cheek, her hand felt warm and soft, comforting.

"You know it's not that simple-."

"It is that simple. Just simply leave, sit it out we've enough Males between our armies," Mor looked annoyed and slightly sad. Kol knew her getting hurt was grating on Mor but it wasn't simple. Kol couldn't have someone dictate whether she'd be out of the fight, "I know you-"

"You don't know me," Kol stood up and hissed, Mor, let her arms fall to her side her shoulders slumped, "We're Mates, but I realize I know nothing about you, and you know nothing about me."

"Let me learn," Mor brushed a piece of hair out of her eye as she begged her eyes wide, "please."

"After."

"After what? You die?" She huffed she stood up roughly knocking the bowl of water she'd been using to clean, "You've already been hurt."

"I'll live," Kol crossed her arms raising her voice, sure it hurt, but the fact was she was fighting. The stress of the war ground on both of them. It remained her wish to fight.

"And then what? Do you die tomorrow? Absolutely not."

"I won't," Kol leaned in putting her hand on Mor's waist, Mor tensed for a moment before welcoming it. She wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "I promise."

"I wish you'd listen to me."

"You give really good hugs," Kol muttered holding tightly she squeezed her eyes were glassy and her voice was laced with exhaustion, "Fuck, I won't die tomorrow I promise you."

From a few meters away a tall Male with a quiet demeanor watched them. Shadows licked his boots as he walked towards the couple. He had an elegant face and black hair that seemed void of life, an Illyrian but not the same as she. He walked towards them to meet them in the wood. His voice was smooth and dark his eyes betrayed nothing. A shadow singer.

"Mor, Cas has asked for your time," Mor looked up breaking the hug and straightened up slightly she hid a rosy flush.

"Sure," she nodded with slight disdain and turned back to Kol who stood and stared with tired interest at the shadow singer. "We'll talk before dawn breaks tomorrow."

Kol nodded as Mor was escorted away by Azriel. He followed behind her acting every way a shadow. Kol had wondered what the Court of Dreams would look like. She wondered before if they'd appeared different to how she had pictured them. The version she got was different for Azriel, she didn't expect them all to look so human in away.

While everyone was undeniably more beautiful than any human with their fae features. That was what they were. Beautiful, but the same in so many ways.

She wandered back into the camp searching for Richon or Calum. She weaved through Summer Court males and Lord Keir's men. Peeking in through the damaged bloody cloth she found Richon who clutched his leg with nervous hands. His breath ragged from the pain his dark hair was limp. The medic tent was cleaner than the others, only slightly. Cots ran up in rows with patients, there was a faint smell of distant herbs the wafted over the tent that otherwise reeked.

Kol found she was used to the smells now.

The healer stood after examining it, she shook her head and made a straight path to Kol, Calum in tow. She looked like a healer from the Dawn Court, her apron was stained the same color of her hands, dark maroon. She rubbed them as if trying to rid her self of it. Her hair was frazzled and knotted back away from her face. She looked tired.

They were all tired Kol thought.

"His sprained it very badly, I know you Illyrian are ones to fight bed rest. But he shouldn't be fighting tomorrow if he cannot walk," She huffed tensely, "Excuse me, you can see your friend now."

She rushed away to help the next person who came into the tent screaming. Kol thought her strong to be so confident in the face of gore. Kols side throbbed under the bandages.

Calum checked on her his eyes looked weary, "Are you good?"

"Yeah," she said, "have you got any water?"

Calum nodded hand her his flask she put some on her hands and tried to crudely wash her face of grime. She desperately wanted a bath to wash her sore and weary bones. She raked water through her hair shaking it as they walked back over to Richon who seemed restless sitting in his cot. He smiled seeing them. Kol leaned over and hugged him tightly he smelt like coals and pine that had been muted by the odor of sweat.

"Hey."

"Hi," Richon smiled before looking at both of them narrowing his hazel eyes sitting up, "I am fighting tomorrow, don't listen to whatever bullshit that healer told you, we all heal fast, I'll be running by tomorrow night."

The thought that he'd be willing to fight enraged her, he could barely walk how well would he do during a fight?

"Greenes, you motherfucker," Kol hissed pulling away hitting his chest lightly she looked into his eyes, they were tired and scared, "No you're fucking not."

Richon mumbled something incoherent, Calum put a hand on her shoulder she looked up.

"He's fighting if he's able, that is the way."

Kol pulled back and took in a breath, she knew she'd just done the same thing to Mor for the same reasoning. She knew it would be unhelpful to yell when she knew that he'd fight until he was unable. He was Illyrian, it was how they worked. Stubborn bastards. She snapped back by pulling herself to her feet as she surveyed him.

"Help me up, Cal?" Richon asked sticking out a hand Calum gripped it and pulled him upright steadying him. The air was colder but hinted at the heat of the summer. Kol knew rain was coming. She had a doubt about Richon's ability to take care of himself but knew he was capable of\ he wasn't going to let himself get killed.

Richon bore the smallest amount of weight on his foot making him swear and look up at the greying sky.

"I," he paused, "I got it."

He let his foot come down and he groaned as he hobbled out of the tent out into the bustle of the camp. Calum looked worried as he followed but didn't mention it. Worry was taught as a weakness to a warrior.

They were again rallied to fight, there wasn't as many of them this time.

They marched forward under a large glamour to Kol it felt like a thin film covering atop her, like a clear blanket of magic. It was interesting to feel magic around her, while she had her own, via her siphon it wasn't the same as high fae magic. That seemed to thrum with the power contained within. She carried her pack aswell as a bundle of cloth to the edge of the battle-field.

She considered it was a better position, as the camp was built with her help reconstructing tents and cots. Kol fixed a fire starting on some food, the clouds looked like they were to be upon them soon. Kol thought of the books she'd read so long ago. They grew hazier day by day, knowledge of the battle was something she didn't have in full. She knew it was big, but not what to be afraid of.

The thought of not knowing daunted her.

She wondered if someone really could be brave while afraid.


	12. Chapter 12

It gave Kol no pleasure to be outside during the rain, but as life was it wasn't fair.

Her lack of sleep from the night before did not help her either as she found her self dozing off for minutes at a time. She played with her black armor strapping on and off her gauntlets nervousness of impending attack. She was used to being out late with Richon as a guard but without him to keep her from falling asleep she had nothing to entertain her self with.

It was lightly raining it felt dreary and stuck to her skin making it cold and damp. Her exposed fingers felt the cold most of all, while if it had been dry the night would have been crisp but bearable the rain decided to fall.

Calum and Richon knew she was a girl, they didn't care. Richon even approved greatly of Mor, though most of the males approved the curvy blonde.

Mor was, as Kol thought, infuriatingly complicated. As someone who'd live basically five human lifetimes, there was much to talk about and dispute. While Kol was the younger person I the relationship Mor treated her to be fragile, Kol had worked hard in Hewn for no one to think that. She hadn't grown up immersed in a camp with the same toxic male bravo that the others had grown up with but she'd seen it when she arrived.

While some camps were more progressive, they were all the same cut from the same cloth. Dark hair, olive complexion, and anger issues of varying degrees.

When another came to take her shift she was relieved and tensely walked back to her cot. She fell asleep quickly hoping Hybern wouldn't attack too early. The male bumbled over her had large broad shoulders. She knew him she realized as he grew near rearing his ugly head out of the shadows of the great hulking trees.

Gutter she realized, there was no denying the male as he narrowed tired and weary eyes.

"Soot,"

She would admit she was skeptical this was the male who thrown her in that river. Of course, it was in some form suppose to be 'fun' it drew dark thoughts into her mind. But, the Gutter she knew would've spat on her and stalked off leaving her to the post. Now he just seemed tired as he waved her away shooing her back to the tents.

Kol took to find her way back to the tents letting rainfall onto her face and body washing caked mud off, she knew in time she would start getting sick with all her garments getting wet but she didn't care much. While cold it was nice to be clean to some degree. With a Fae immune system, it was hard to get sick.

Kol wished she remembered what happened in the next battle so she could avoid trouble, but memories of the small dealings of how long the war was and when the battle started were somethings she couldn't remember. She was only (not) human after all.

The time between the battles gave her to relax slightly eat a bit and gather up some courage.

Until she started to dig trenches around the whole dammed camp with the others.

Nobody complained with the general commander around, they knew what he could do. Kjell was beside her digging out the side and throwing dirt above him for others to take away. He had found a way to tie up his hair away from his face it gave her a nice view of his sharp jaw and angular face he was conventionally attractive to all, while very attracted to Mor, Kol also wondered if Kjell would be open to a threesome. Her cheeks burned at the thought.

"So Kol what camp are you from?"

The question burst her free of her thoughts, she looked around as if trying to see if anyone had heard her thoughts. She knew a few camps but the fact there was males from most of them at the camp made her rethink just saying a random one. They all seemed to know which was which.

"Far Northern one, it's very small."

Kjell's eyes twinkled fondly, "I'm from a closer camp grew up with that fucking bastard Cal, he was a little shithead"

Kol snorted they seem to both like insulting each other, she dug deeper her back ached menacingly gracing her with a painful presence. When captains called for a break so was elated to eat the rationed food given out. Kjell was not very impressed with the dull food but ate quickly running off to find Calum or Richon.

It was fortunate now that it had rained when digging dust hadn't flown up in their faces and the slight cold created a heavy layer of calm mist and the sweet smell of petrichor. Kol saw a glimpse of Mor who'd been using away in tents with the Court of Dreams, she had seen Azriel more often coming and going directing scouts.

Kol wandered around aimless, she missed Hewn City. It was simple with the others, she didn't have to worry about the implication of mates. All they did was fight a drink, sometimes those were activities done together. She missed the old mold smell that covered the walls of the barracks. She found it weird one could find happiness in stuff places.

"I brought a drink," Richon offered to limp up, "It's warm."

He gave her the drink, it was in the form of a weak tea she appreciated the aroma of pine. She'd never had tea with pine but it seemed abundant here to use what was of the trees. She stared at the abundance of heavy cloud, grey in shape in the morning light. The light brought pale streams that hit the battlegrounds Kol held her breath and the charred backend land litters with corpses piled one after another drawing in crows the feasted happily on the remains.

With the beheld sight, she felt cold and feverish she flexed her sword hand, opening and closing her fingers. She ran her hand on the pommel of the sword, Hewn steel. It had been forged by master blacksmiths who'd tell tales of the old ways. The crow of that stretched its wing looked like it wanted to fly away and join the feast. She sat down on a damp log stretched out like an old cat after a long nap.

"Thanks, perhaps it will stop the chill," Richon laughed.

"This," he motioned, "Is not even close to cold. We had winters were we'd train and my brothers and I had frozen sweat in our hair making it seize and freezing up."

"That's fucking disgusting."

"I know," he turned smiled lightly, "By the way don't drink more than a cup of that at a time, turns in to a highly powerful laxative," he winked raising his eyebrows up and down, Kol was not as impressed but decided that she'd drink it anyway. "You should know that our people have been drinking it and a long time during the winters when we couldn't get greens and would get sick, it's good for the health pine."

Kol concluded he was talking about the effect of scurvy after a winter, pine was full of vitamins, it was bitter though. Richon sat beside her and started to talk great lengths about his older brother Fallyn who'd cut out other males tongues and fed them to the pigs. She doubted it was true but it was a considerably funny story. She leaned into his shoulder feeling his breath near her cheek and the quiet lub of his heart. He took his hand running it through her hair, she closed her eyes.

"You found you Mate didn't you?" Richon with resentment and a twinge of sadness as he looked forward watching the mist creep. Kol looked up him her olive tone contrasted with the blue of her eyes she wasn't ashamed of Mor, she was in all aspects annoyingly perfect. Their time together was so short and new just blossoming. Kol didn't know if she wanted Richon to know, he was so close to her. At a point, she wished of more from their relationship but it held no appeal to her as it had. She liked the look of Males and Females, that wasn't the problem.

Mor gave her the best feeling in her chest, a sense of utter belonging to someone else. Belonging was something Kol yearned for since arriving, and while her brothers had almost done that the feeling of Mor near was entrancing. They sat on the log for a long time and she was without response.

"I'm going to gather more kindling," Richon limped of grabbing a large ax, he started hucking dead branches off trees, Kol watched as he vigorously cut the wood. She finished her tea long before he finished. Though she knew he'd finished long before that time taking resentment that he held on the trees.

He came over to her again and pulled her up not urgently by the hands, her palms felt nice in his. He had come to a reluctant acceptance.

"Now you would tell me who this Mate is like it matters," he snorts "It's probably Gutter or something," Kol wrinkled her nose he then said something she hadn't expected, "I love you, Soot, and I don't care that you can now beat me up for this shit, I just want to get a house and live away from war, we can have children by the dozen, we'd be free... My brothers have told me my whole life that battle was the only way to glory, the only way to truly be a male. But I don't want that, I want you," He smiled like she was the prettiest flower in a garden.

Her mouth went dry at the proclamation, she thought carefully, "Rich, I-." He kissed he chastely on her pink chapped lips, it was quick and he pulled away fast, she yearned for more of his touch. Mor was her Mate but she was attracted to Richon as someone she realized she loved before the bond. While the bond conjoining her and Mor was magic, their bond was time and friendship.

She kissed him back lightly wrapping her arms around him it was warm and nice. She broke away from the kiss he gave two small kisses it was sweet, she then let go of his hands letting hers fall to her side. The sounds of the distant camp seemed to fade into obscurity.

They stayed in silence for a moment before Kol pulled away.

"I like to think I love you too, but not in the way you love me," she looked at him sincerely, "One day you'll find a female that wants children by the dozen," she laughs lightly and shook her head, "But that's not me."

"Is it Calum? Your mate"

"No, never," She leaned over feeding fresh wood to the burning flames. She left many things unsaid.

"I just wanted to get that out before the next battle," he kicked at the foliage, before turning and gave a smile of amusement his eyes looked hurt, "Who would've thought Charlotte and Richon, out of Hewn into the world."

Then, a captain came through the trees hollering, "moving camp, pack it up."

Kol then groaned she dug all day for nothing.

* * *

They were up in the air heading north after only a few hours of rest landing into a clearing of oaks and sycamores under a glamour Kol saw the first glimpse of the Hybern army on Summer Courts Eastern border. The higher-ups gave the warriors a days rest after the flying and winnowing, it was much needed she supposed. Kjell looked wiped, sweat ran down his back. She had to admit she was in the same state.

Nervousness crept through them all making Kol dismiss breakfast while fighting on an empty stomach wasn't ideal, she could seem to stomach a bite of food.

Heavy clouds came from the east showering them in a light rain that grew in temperament in only a moment's notice. but, as the glamour tore away so did Hybern's. Dread ran through her as suddenly they were sent out for battle.

Calum looked over rain ran down his grim face but seemed to be confident his voice waved slightly nodding, "See you all soon."

He then dived quickly turning into a warrior slashing in the lines pushing Hybern attackers away with his sword. Kjell dived after him, always his partner. The twins held a different part of the lines so she'd only seen a slight glimpse of the two as they two dived.

She let herself take a shaky breath, she could fly away, Mor would understand. She wouldn't forgive herself though. Her time away from Earth and into Prythian made her strong.

She turned and let her wings close to her body letting gravity take her towards the battlefield. The sounds of tormented blades and steel met her ears.

Finally, she reached the ground sword and shield ready wind rushing pash her sensitive ears. Her wings unfurled and she touched down keeping her speed to a minimum.

She heard the Commander yell for the lines to hold, she readied her shield keeping Hybern at bay. She was only one warrior, but with all the Illyrians, she was strong. They swore to keep each other strong.

She stabbed at the male front of her, he wailed in defeat snarling wildly as he fell, but another came to meet her, there was no time to think just survive.

She set to push back and stay on the defensive taking Mor's words into account, she ripped through another male when another grabbed at her.

There were hands and swords everywhere.

She tried to anticipate it but found her self hit in the face knocked backward. They kept coming, never stopping like waves of death. That was what scared her in the last battle she got up back aching pushing the attackers backward with a burst of her siphons power making them shield their eyes and cease attack for a small moment.

For that small moment, she felt like she could breathe.

The darkbringers fell first, their lines weakening. Faltering in power and the shadows seemed to shred and diminish into nothingness. They started buckling backward. She yelled and war cries mustering morale as she slashed and tore through the skin with her blade. The battle sounds used to frighten her but now just attuned her senses to battle.

She heard the great roar of Cassian as he told them to fix the line. They scrambled to do so, she drifted closer to Keir's men helping their fight. Her side hurt and the scab split with the movement of her sword arm.

The rain seemed to only increase making the field muddied giving her no grip. The ranks of the darkbringers diminished again Lord Keir trying to keep them together. The battle seemed to rage for lifetimes.

She watched Mor winnow into the battle, she watched her close and she fought and stabbed another she felt sick as she struggled to get here blade out of his chest covered in deep crimson. As she did, a swipe came for her side she blocked it with her gauntlet using her leg to push the male away. Richon would've said that it was way too close.

Arrows rained from above, the captains yelled for shields to be held up, but with the ongoing torrent of attack, Kol hadn't held the shields in time and found an arrow buried deep in her arm. She hadn't noticed at first the adrenaline the pumped through her held her from feeling much of anything until she finally looked at the long object that restricted her movement.

She drew a gasp at the barbed arrow sickly blood leaked out of the wound as she tried to muster a shred of courage as the pain hit. She bit her lip to muffle aloud scream. She held the shield firmly as she tried to desperately gather herself.

Despite the arrow, she kept fighting the rain washed the wound with great torrents of water making it ache in waves of pain. One after the other soldiers fell. She saw Cassian's shadow as he pushed the lines, the Highlord yelled at him as he paid his friend no mind as he watched his friend get slashed, Azriel came in after in a flurry of shadow taking the Hybern commander. She winced as the shadows tore through the man deadly and sharp ripping him into small fleshy pieces.

After that, the lines had held the best they could and after another few minutes, they scrapped the army forward and closed around Hybern. She sucked in a sharp breath desperate for air her lip quivered. The fighting should over soon she hoped. Didn't think she'd be able to handle killing more of them. Her vision grew wary and she started to feel ill. She found herself dislocated from the fighting, the sounds of death and yelling ceased, it was nice.

The quiet.

Her body slumped over defenses weakening but she didn't seem to care. It was so quiet. Her limbs felt lethargically heaving. The attacker started to trickle through her siphons weakly held them off dwindling. Through the mist, someone shook her shoulder, she turned her head slowly to Mor who looked worried. She was pretty, Kol thought, she told her that.

In one swift movement, she was winnowed away from the battle on to a patch of grassy field great knarled oak towered above her spinning slowly. Rain still battered her face, she let it. Kol had not known how long she had laid in the field blood pooled from her wounds as she lay a hand upon them.

She sighed, she was tired. Maybe it was time to go.

She closed her eyes.


	13. Chapter 13

Fae were creatures of great beauty, wealth, and power. With power came the power to heal, and the power to let people die. Magic decidedly was the only thing to keep Kol from death. Illyrians did not have special abilities like the High Fae but had unfiltered magic running through their veins from their warrior ancestors that kept them strong and able. Their bodies were resistant but not indestructible.

Kol had already accepted death many months ago, whether it was the fire or the burning cold and hunger that almost killed her in the mountains. If one did not contemplate death they were not living at all.

With her eyes closed her consciousness drifted off she felt the constant patter of summer rain upon her face that washed away the dirt and pain. The short grass of the alpine meadow felt spongey underneath her fingertips.

She could not feel much than the small but noticeable ache of reality. She decidedly though going back to it wasn't worth the pain or effort subjecting herself to the void of flowing darkness.

She faded once again.

She felt cold. In the back of her mind, she knew that was bad, it was too warm to be cold. That was taught earlier on. Illryian's were better with the cold anyway, she hadn't found if she had a high body temperature or it was just stubbornness.

She hoped the others were okay, she saw Richon and Calum as she left. Richon looked like he was in trouble.

She heard the loud flap of wings slicing through the air, it was different from the Ilryians booming wing power, soft and angelic feathers caressed her cheek. Lovely and soft, wet from the rain.

The chinks of armor moving around her and the air shifted magic flowing and poping fae into existence. There was a murmur of voices and shuffling of feet on the sodden grass.

"Bring her here." A commanding but light presence said above her. She could almost touch the light around her that she felt near him kissed by the light. He found the arrow and side wounds examined them with the same care any healer would give, she felt he was gentle with his touches looking for reactions upon her face. She felt her wounds heal and patch themselves her inner unsiphoned magic intertwining with the man's golden caress. He leaned down pulling onto his lap, he checked over her he called for a bandage.

"My lord, the others are waiting we must continue winnowing."

He put her down back in the grass careful not to jostle her like she was a newborn fawn. Checking the wounds once more before deciding that he was satisfied.

"I hope that Morrigan will have an explanation." He grumbled tiredly before rallying his troops for another jump. Leaving Kol to sleep once more.

Kol opened her eyes once again feeling a cold damp towel dabbed at her wounds cleaning them terribly slowly but with expert precision. She glanced over to her shoulder, that while red and an inflamed looked tremendously better in a short time. Courtesy of one of the High Lords, she supposed she wasnt sure which one it had been. She could hear the wind and rain pelting against the medic tent that was strangely empty. It smelt different to those other tents she had lain in before. Normally they were full to the brim and had a bad odor of sweat, this one was finely spun and lush smelling and citrus fruit filled with bright candles.

It wasn't a medic tent. The heavy blankets strewn upon her body were fine furs and pelts keeping her uncomfortably warm. Small tables that held the smell red wine and the healer's box of creams and remedies were carved wood, something she hadn't seen in weeks.

The healer looked up from studying her wound, she was a spritely young girl, her black hair was pulled away from her face making the prominence of her coal-black eyes stand out with her bushy brows with only small spiraling tendrils to show for her curly mass of hair. Kol drew her eyes to the bucket of water the healer used to clean her, she wanted to dunk herself in its blue placid waters, to feel clean again. She bit her lip as she used her arms to weakly pull herself into a sitting position.

She could hear the faint murmur of the camp outside, too quiet for it to be daytime she knew. Prickles went up her spine hearing them. It hadn't been a good battle many men were slain mid-fight. There were too many bodies to bury.

She knew it was selfish to hope her brothers came out unscathed, while she was hurt, they'd trained for this for their whole lives she had felt like an imposter in their midst at first, they were all-powerful. She was at the time very weak, in the arms and in the mind. If Kjell knew she'd been thinking like this she'd be thoroughly wacked.

Kol glanced about anxiously finding the healer's eye on her. The healer mustered a small but genuine smile.

"M'lady." She bowed her head nervously darting her eyes, Kol hadn't ever had another bow to her like she was some royalty. Richon would've laughed that anyone could bow like that at his Soot. She wasn't and knew she'd never been so naive to think she as above another. It seemed cruel that she was just a mere Lady. Not even a soldier, a role she'd fought for.

Her helm sat at her bedside is was completely clean as if the battle it had just fought through had been nothing but a fever dream. She dreamt many times that this world wasn't real, but it seemed to keep proving to her that that notion was wrong facing her with starvation and an almost death by an arrow. The times she'd forged for bugs as food, and the times with her brothers were completely real. She really hoped it was real.

"The Lady asked me to offer you a bath perhaps."

The healer gave her name as Mara, a youthful adolescent girl with rosy cheeks. She quickly moved around the room busying her self by preparing the water for a small wash that Kol was offered. Helping herself up she sat straight in the cot. Mara hauled a big bucket over, small enough to carry but big enough to hold a substantial amount of water. For such a short girl she had strong arms. Mara found a white cloth offering it to Kol to dip it in the water setting a finely spun night court tunic and some trousers. She looked nervous, Kol wondered why asking.

"You look a bit young to work in with the healers." Mara's cheeks burnt red.

"Well I'm not as experienced I am a healer, Lady Morrigan asked me over to tend to your wounds."

"I wouldn't want to take up your time, helping me wash," Kol's chest ached, Mara could be helping someone else instead.

"It's fine. It was getting quite overwhelming anyway, I'm used to tending to small breaks and cuts of servants, Lady Morrigan ask of me to take care of you, it would be rude to leave without being dismissed by her."

Mara had lapsed into silence after Kol failed to respond, doing whatever she could to get Kol comfortable fluffing pillows and busying herself with packing up her medic kit that was strew upon a table. Kol took the time to wash what she could be stopped to try to wash her hair that jostled her wound.

"M'lady let me," Mara said hurrying over finding some scented oils she helped Kol rake it through taking a small comb to it, "Can you please lean over, but, only if you wish M'lady."

Kol closed her eyes and leaned over feeling the water rush over her head, "It's Lottie if you insist on Lady, or Kol if you prefer." It felt strange to tell the girl her nickname, but it was telling that the young girl wished to be home not helping some Illyrian. Kol missed her home too. "Tell me, Mara, where are you from."

Kol watched as the girl reminisced about home, "It is in Dawn court, it is nice there during the summer months I work away from home at a small Lords abbey it's off the main road in a little hollow of its own." She fixed her clothing, "It was ever so nice, I feel so very grateful to be gifted with the power to help others."

"I'd expect so," Kol ran her hand over her arms whispering, "One day I hope to settle in a little far away hollow with blush pink flowers," Kol looked over her shoulder as if such ideas were scandalous, Mara smiled

"Well Lady Lottie if you do, be sure to invite me for tea, even for a bit of healing. I've gotten much better in the last few weeks." Kol looked down at her hands and smiled lightly thinking of such a place.

"I'll be sure to."

Mara's shoulders sagged at the familiarity giving a shy smile, "Alright, Lady Lottie," She helped Kol into a tunic checking and bandaging cuts as she went until she was completely satisfied. Kol felt lethargic from the medicine and completely drained of life and found herself not caring in the least if Mara saw her less than decent if it meant feeling clean. "Would you like something to drink or eat?"

Kol settled and smiled lightly at the girl, "Something to eat would be wonderful thank you, Mara."

Mara set off out of the tent in search of food with a hop-like skip. Kol settled back into the cot, she stared up and the ceiling of the tent fighting for sleep she wondered what Feyre and Rhys were up to now, or Mor. Was it over? Her life before felt nothing more than a dream fading from her consciousness. Mor had saved her, as she left the field Richon took her position. Was Richon okay?

Then Mor strode through the flaps of the tent fists clenched in anger she wore fine fighting leathers new and sleek unlike the army issued hand-me-downs they had procured for Kol that periodically broke needing mending from her or a tailor.

Mor sat down next to Kol she said nothing to breathe the thick layer of tension out of the thin tent walls, Mara shuffled out of the room dismissed by Mor with a flick of a finger when she walked back in with a steaming plate of cooked mutton. Mor let out a shaky breath pinching her brow, to Kol this was the first time she had seen the age and wear in the Lady's eye. Five hundred years would do that, she supposed. She wondered how Feyre and Rhysand had done it, Feyre only in her twenties with little experience of the world just like herself with an older fae who had live lifetimes.

Mor turned "What did I tell you? You then Cass," She pursed her plump blush pink lips.

"What can I say? I'm accident-prone," Kol shrugged side aching.

Mor's face twitched with a smile, "All you Ilryians are you all think you're tougher than you are."

Mor reached over finding Kol's hand, Kol thought it felt unfamiliar but right. Mor stroked her knuckles with her thumb. She looked down as if guilty for something large. Kol caught on quickly to the expression and drew her hand away eyes growing cold and distant.

"What did you do?"

Mor's stood up gracefully offering a hand with haste, "Your friend, Richon he is not doing well-"

Kol shot forward-looking coldly at Mor her voice so dark that it felt like rolling storm waves crashing on a rocky beach.

"WHAT DID YOU DO." Mor stumbled back but was stalk still taking her anger knowing in some form she deserved it.

"I SAVED you. I had a choice," Mor's red hot anger coursed through the room. It had grown very quiet before Kol shot up.

Kol rushed out of the tent the stress that built up turning into tears as she made her way through the medic tents walking briskly. A she made her way through the last tent she stopped hearing a guttural scream that tore through her body as she sprinted to him.

Healers tried to help but look at each other know the hours of work were futile and were merely buying time for goodbyes.

Kol pushed through to the warrior, another male was at his bedside he looked tired and sad. He had Richons sharp nose and mouth he looked like he was quietly talking to an old friend in a whispered voice a conversation for only them to hear. As she arrived the man leaned in one last time and then moved away. Richon's once over-confident eyes looked a lot less so.

She gathered her broken friend up into her arms he hissed. The gaping hole in his chest sight for sore eyes, red an anger gushing bloody gore covered by bloodied bandages. Kol's lower lip trembled.

Richon had been looking up at the sky gaping into the nothingness. Chest heaving sweat ran down his brow making his skin look sickly. Kol sobbed loudly rocking him back and forth eyes closed tightly lips and hands shaking. His eyes came to hers, he shook his head, he was pale and sweaty.

He reached an arm up landing it onto her shoulder he yelped as he leaned towards her she shook her head asking him not to take an effort in getting up for her. Save the time for the healers to fix him, they surely could.

She pressed the wound the seemed to keep bleeding despite the pressure through the bandages.

"No," she shook she shuttered looking around finding Mor's eyes as they avoided Kol's gaze "we can fix this."

Richon swallowed and shuttered, "Glad I know who your mate is finally soot," he squeezed her shoulder lightly with little strength he had his voice was shaky and heartbroken "It really hurts," breathed out but looked strangely calm.

''I'm glad I knew you, Cal and Kjell haven't come by I was scared you were going to leave an old friend to die by himself," he said wobbly, "I didn't- I didn't think I'd be going out like this I was expecting old fat and happy, but either way," He drew a large breath, "I guess . . . I gotta' go sometime"

Kol broke into sobs as his eyes glazed overlooking toward the heavens she spoke quietly in his ear, "No no no. . . Hey come on Richon this isn't funny, please wake up." she scrambled at the ground mud under her hands and in her nails "come on make it up to me, who's going to pull me out of the water."

"RICHON," Kol said shaking him as if he'd only taken a nap, bowing her said entertained her fingers with his calloused and bloodied hand tears fell freely coming in great waves of salt. "Richon. . . Please I don't want to be alone again."

Calum arrived later after seeing the state of Richon's mangled body. He drew Kol into his arms shielding her away from their friend.


End file.
